Ginny's Sixth Year
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: A Romance at Hogwarts: Ginny's Story has now changed to this. :O hehe...I have posted the next three chapters. R/Hrm and G/H! The plot thickens...there is a plot, right? *looks at watch* Read it! I'm late! (not) R/R!
1. Birthday Cake and Truth or Dare

This is Ginny's POV ok? This story is all FLUFF! I might not get to a point later on, but I'll give it a try. R/R! And please, review!   
  
A/N: Ginny is in her 6th year, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their 7th year…duh. And anything in the * * is my A/N. I'm also not from Britain/England or whatever the place is that HP takes place…can you tell I failed geography?  
  
~Ali  
  
Chapter 1- Birthday Cake and Truth or Dare  
  
  
My birthday was finally here! And not to mention, Harry Potter, my brother's all-around good-guy best friend. Hermione Granger was also here, although she, being the girl of the group, was my best friend as well as Ron's girlfriend and Harry's other best friend.   
"Mum! They'll be here any minute now, come on!" I was hurriedly putting on my make-up. I was wearing a light blue dress, with my hair in a braided plait on the back of my neck. Even though I had tried to use Muggle hair-straightener, (which didn't work well anyway), my flyaway red hair was kind of messy. It's a good thing, I thought to myself.   
"Gin! Come down! Your friends are here!" I ran downstairs to see my best friends from Hogwarts, Tamara, Diana, Lizzy, and Miranda. Hermione was there (don't forget, she is my friend, after all) with Ron and Harry. They were all dressed up.   
In Muggle tradition, as I understand from Herm, is that you don't dress up when your birthday comes around. Nor for Christmas or New Years either. But, as this isn't the Muggle world, every one dresses up to celebrate.   
Miranda was wearing a purple dress, no sleeves, and down to the knees, with tall shoes. Lizzy had on an indigo dress, and unlike Miranda, had long sleeves and a dress down to her ankles, with sandals to match. Tamara had on a dark red spaghetti-strap tank top with a matching skirt, and tall red shoes. Not very dressy, but hey, she was a Muggle-born! Now, I'd have to admit Diana was a bit eccentric. She had a green knitted sweater and leather boots that went all the way up to her knees. She also had about twelve hair scrunches in her hair, and a pink skirt.   
  
Whatever they were wearing, it didn't matter at the moment. The minute I saw them I ran and hugged them all. We jumped up and down hugging. We hadn't seen each other in weeks. (Ok, I know it's not a long time, but friends are friends. How would you react if your best friend came to visit for your birthday and you haven't seen her in weeks? My point exactly.)   
I hugged Ron. He had been away at some Muggle camp, although he never did tell us why he went. I have my suspicions, however. He had been away for about a month and a half, and he was one of my favorite brothers. I know it's pathetic, but you have a cousin or sibling that bugs you and another that you like? Same here, and it goes for sisters all over the world…I think.  
I hugged Hermione next. She was like my sister. "Hi Herm! It's great seeing you so soon!"   
"Nice to see you to, Gin!" She said laughing.  
Oh, no. Harry. Now, I know you might still be thinking, that dumb Ginny girl likes Harry, so be prepared for blushing and giggles! But you're wrong. I had gotten over Harry.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Or so she thinks…laughs evily and smirks. (Just then her dumb younger sister walks in and yells for no reason). *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I gave Harry a hug. Yes, he had gotten almost as tall as Ron had. He was somewhere between 6 ft. 1 and 6 ft. 3. I, amazingly, had gotten to 5 ft. 11. Almost there, Ginny! My mirror told me every morning. Coming from a tall and gangly family, what else could you expect?  
For some strange reason, Harry blushed when I came to hug him, but I ignored it, hugged him quickly, and said it was nice to see him again.   
Mum came into the kitchen smiling, and said that dinner was ready. Eventually, we figured out where to sit. I was sitting next to Harry, who, for some strange reason, accidentally put his elbow into the butter dish. On my right was Hermione, who, at the moment, was talking to Ron-sitting next to her-and giggling.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Near the end of the night, I finally got the chance to open my presents and eat the cake! My all-time favorite part of any birthday.   
My first present was from Hermione, who had gotten me, well, some weird looking bottle. The label said: Perfume de la Roses, a cheep but to-the-point title. I saw her wink at me, and I knew what it was for.   
The next was from Ron, who gave me Quidditch robes.  
"Oh, wow, thanks Ron!" I said. I really needed them if I was going to play Quidditch in my next year at Hogwarts.  
The third was from Harry. It was a fat present, and I wondered to myself, what could it be?   
"Oh my gosh! Harry! Oh, I don't know what to say!"   
He had given me a Nimbus 2002 broomstick. How much it cost, I couldn't say. People said it was just as good as a Firebolt, and Lord knows how many times I wished for a broom of my own. I loved Quidditch as much as any of my brothers, and I played on the Gryffindor house team. I was Chaser.   
In the meantime…  
I mouthed wordlessly. "I thought you might need one for next year. I don't think that you could stand playing another year with that old Shooting Star the school keeps!" He laughed, and to my amazement, so did I.   
After that, I got Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from George and Charlie (who were in Romania again), a bag of Dungbombs from Fred and Bill (who were with George and Charlie), make-up from Diana, hair clips from Tamara, a diary from Lizzy, and an invisible writing kit from Miranda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, girls," mum said after my last presents had been unwrapped. "Time to get changed for bed. Hermione, you'll be sleeping with the girls, correct?"   
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." She had a hard time saying that because Ron was tickling her.   
So, when mum had told Ron off, all of us girls ran into my room to change. After that, we ran into the living room to get our sleeping bags that mum had conjured up. Ron and Harry had gone up to Ron's room, and mum and dad had gone to bed.  
"Time for Truth or Dare," said Hermione with an evil smile. She had grown more like Fred and George (though with out the Dungbombs) since she had been dating Ron-2 years.   
"Okay, I get to start, because I thought of it. Tamara. Truth or Dare?"   
"Dare," Tamara said without any hesitation. Hermione thought about it.  
"Okay," she said again when she had come up with something. "I dare you to dance around the house with a pair of Ron's old pants tied on your head like a turban."   
"That's it?" Tamara asked, disappointed.   
"No. You have to stuff your shirt with Kleenex and sing the American National Anthem." Tamara smiled, and we all knew this would be easy because her dad was American. This was her moment of glory. She ran to get the Kleenex and came back, her shirt bulging.   
Then, she ran up to Ron's room, (with me showing her the way), and asked for a pair of Ron's old pants. He looked confused.   
"Truth or Dare." I said. He nodded and got the pants. I helped Tamara wrap them around her head, and we raced back downstairs.   
When we got back into the room, the girls saw Tamara, and burst out laughing.   
"Time for the dancin' Tam!" Lizzy yelled.   
"Bring on the singin'!" I yelled.   
And, with those words of encouragement, she started to sing the anthem.  
  
O-oh say can you see  
By the dawns early light  
Once so proudly we hailed  
In the twilight's last gleaming  
In the rockets red glare  
The bombs bursting in air  
Gave truth to the night  
That the flag was still there  
Oh say does tha-at star spangled  
Banner yet wa-ave  
For the la-and of the free  
And the home  
Of the  
Brave  
  
Wow. That was the only word I can use to describe that performance. Ron and Harry came down to see what all of the commotion was. Ron gawked at Tam until Hermi came over and punched him on the shoulder. She gave him a look of fake jealousy. He looked like a sad puppy.  
"Aww, Hermi," he said. Then he kissed her.   
"Ro-on!" We all yelled. They stopped kissing. I gave a look at Hermione that said not now, Truth or Dare! She gave Ron a hug and whispered in his ear.   
"Right-o Sergeant!" and he saluted her. "See yah," Harry said following Ron up the stairs. "See yah," I yelled back. "So what did you tell Ron?" I asked. Hermione looked evily at me. "Ooh, nothing," she said smiling wider. I shuddered. I really didn't want to know.   
"Okay," Tamara started. "Lizzy. Truth or Dare?" Lizzy thought.  
"Dare." She said slowly. "But it can't be anything bad." She was the 'Good Angel Child'. Yeah…right.  
  
*I'm running out of dares people! Except for the main one, but you'll find that out later…grins evily again…*  
  
"Alright, I dare you to…" She had to think about this one like Hermione. "Make a pizza out of everything in the refrigerator that is leftovers tonight's dinner, and eat at least one slice of it."  
"Eww! That's gross! But…I guess I have no choice." We marched into the kitchen. Miranda, Lizzy, and I pulled trays of leftovers from the fridge. Hermione then made a pizza crust and sauce.   
"Well, here goes nothing!" Lizzy said. She poured spaghetti sauce, leftover fish, artichokes, tartar sauce, mashed potatoes, tomatoes, and rice onto the pizza.   
"Time for the taste test!" Tam cheered on. Lizzy took a slice, and put a small bite into her mouth, and took a bite of it. She chewed a judging look on her face. "Not bad," she said after a minute. "Try some." So we did. We took the pizza eagerly.   
"Sick!"  
"Oh that's so gross!"  
"God help me! I think I'm dying!"  
"What?" Lizzy said. "It tastes fine to me!" she took another slice. We walked away muttering and shaking our heads. "What?! What's so bad?" she called after us.   
"Okay," Lizzy said when she came back. She was still eating the pizza. "Ginny. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." I said. They moaned.  
"Oh come on Gin, don't be a baby." Tam was saying.   
"Fine! I'll do it. What must I do now?" I sat, awaiting my punishment.   
"I dare you, to go upstairs, and kiss Harry Potter."  
"What?!" Oh, my. This was a bad mess indeed, oh yes.   
"It was a dare. You have to do it." I winced.   
"Fine." Cheers. This is going to be my last 30 seconds of dignity.  
We walked upstairs to Ron's room. I saw the familiar sign that said 'Ronald's Room'. My moment of doom had come.  
  
  
Okay guys, I am anxious to write the next part, so here I go! Please check out Chapter 2!  
  
~Ali  
  



	2. Ronald's Room

Chapter 2- Ronald's Room  
  
I knocked on the door. Ron opened it. "What do you want?" he asked.   
"I, uh, need to ask Harry something." I stammered. Ron shrugged and said, "Harry, your fan club's here."   
"Oh shut it, Ron," Harry said, and punched him in the arm. Ron fell on the floor and cried, "I'm dying! Oh, help! My war wounds! Oh, no! I see the light! I see the light!"   
"Ron!" Hermione cried despairingly. She threw her arm up over her forehead and ran to Ron who was lying still on the floor. She yelped and said sadly, "My poor, poor Ronald! Oh! The agony! The pain!" Ron twitched, and Hermione wailed.   
Tamara couldn't help it. She laughed. Soon, we were all laughing our heads off, rolling on the floor, with tears streaming down our faces. But we weren't laughing at what Hermione and Ron did, it was more of the way Tam laughed at it. She had the weirdest laugh, and once she started, you couldn't help but laugh too.   
Once we regained our dignity, (mine would be gone in at least 20 seconds), Lizzy reminded me what I was here to do. Every girl who was sleeping over, including Hermione gathered outside around the doorframe. I got to be in the front. Yippee. Can't you see my excitement? WRONG. I didn't want to do this! Or do you? The nasty voice in the back of my head whispered.   
"Uh, Harry, I need to tell you something."   
"Sure," He smiled. "What is it?"  
"Well, it's kind of a secret." He leaned down and I leaned forward. Then, as fast as I could, I kissed his cheek.   
Or at least, I tried to. Just as I was going to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and our lips touched. Whoa, this certainly isn't what I expected. It wasn't how I imagined it would be. His soft lips were like no other man's I had ever kissed before. He wasn't passionate, but it wasn't just a quick kiss, either. This, well, this was different. It was more caring. More, well, I really can't explain it. You'd have to find out for yourself.  
We broke apart, and Harry smiled. "Goodnight, Gin," he said, and kissed me on the cheek. I stood transfixed, and touched the spot where he had kissed me.   
"Wow."   
  
  



	3. Ham Sandwiches

Chapter 3- Ham Sandwiches  
  
I walked downstairs, with everyone else in front of me. When the other girls started to play truth or dare again, I decided not to. Why had he turned his head? Was he expecting me to kiss his cheek? These were the last thoughts in my head before I fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHAM! Something knocked into me. My eyes flew open and I turned over to see Lizzy's elbow hitting in between my ribs. I groaned. This was not the birthday night I was expecting.   
I saw a light come on in the hall. Who would be up at this time of night? I thought. I got up and headed into the kitchen to get some water.   
When I walked in, The fridge light was on. I lit the candles because, being wizards, we don't have electricity. As I walked to the cabinet to get a glass, I saw who was behind the refrigerator door.   
It was Harry. (Okay, I guess you saw that coming. But who am I to mess with Fate?)   
I walked over to the sink and filled up my glass, and went to get some ice from the freezer. I had to reach above Harry (who was getting some ham for a sandwich) to get it.   
"What are you doing up, Ginny?" He asked me.   
"Getting some water. What are you doing?"  
"Making a sandwich. Ron woke me up snoring." I smiled.   
"I know what you mean. Once we went to visit my aunt Cilia and I had to share a room with him. I couldn't go to sleep because he was snoring so loud." I told him, and he laughed.   
"Can I ask you something, Gin?" Harry asked.   
"You just did, but go ahead. One more can't hurt."   
"Why did you come up to Ron's room? You weren't really going to tell me something, were you." I bit my lip.  
"No. I wasn't. I was dared to kiss you. I was going to just kiss your cheek, that's all. But then…" I trailed off. He blushed, and so did I.   
"Look, Gin," He said awkwardly. "I don't know what made me turn my head. I mean, you wouldn't want to kiss me."  
"Harry," I touched his arm lightly. "It's okay. I know you don't want to kiss me either." He looked at me sincerely, and put his hand on mine. His other hand went to my cheek. "I never said that, Gin." And he kissed me again. It felt like a shock of electricity went through my whole body. I kissed him back eagerly. Our lips parted and our tongues touched, doing a little dance in each other's mouths. When our kiss broke, Harry said, "You know, your brothers are going to kill me if they find out about this." I smiled mischievously.   
"Well, than I guess they won't find out, will they?" He smiled and kissed me again. "So we are going to have two weeks of night rendezvous?" Harry asked. I nodded.   
So with that, Harry and I made out in the kitchen for the next half-hour. When I finally looked at the muggle clock dad keeps on the mantle, it said that it was 4:30 A.M.   
"We'd better get to bed, Harry." Harry looked over at the clock and then back at me.  
"Why? No one's going to get up for the next three hours! And even that's early."  
"You've obviously never lived in the same house as Percy." I grinned and kissed him. He held me close to him.  
"Can we stop time to stay like this forever?" He asked sadly. I held him closer to me.   
"I know what you mean, Harry, but think about it. No food, drinks, you couldn't go to the bathroom, and you'd never go back to Hogwarts! Goodnight, Harry."  
"You mean good morning."  
"Same thing. Good night." I yawned and went back to my sleeping bag. Harry followed me and went upstairs to his own bed.  



	4. Quidditch Games and Creaking Doors

Chapter 4- Quidditch Games and Creaking Doors  
  
I woke up a little later than my friends did. I was very happy, and every one noticed that. Mum told every one that it was just my becoming 16 that made me so excited. So they believed it.   
But only two people in the house really knew why I was so ecstatic. Harry and I.  
The next two weeks were uneventful. I think that the only thing that was even the littlest bit exciting was the time Harry and I spent together during the nighttime. Lizzy, Miranda, Tamara, and Diane had all left two days after my birthday.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today was the day before we left for Hogwarts. I would be going into my 6th year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be in their 7th year. It would be the last year they went to Hogwarts.   
"Hey Hermione," Harry said. "Are you going to play Quidditch with us?" Hermione looked up from her summer Arithmancy homework. She smiled and agreed.  
"But I'm not going to be Keeper again. Last time we lost the game because of me."  
"Oh, Herm, we didn't lose because of you! We lost because of Ron!" cried Harry. Ron sacked him in the arm and kicked his shin.   
"So who's in?" He asked.   
"I am!" Hermione and I cried at the same time. "I'm on Harry's team!" I said.  
"Ooh, Ginny's got a crush on Harry!" Ron said teasing.   
"No, I just want to be on a team that doesn't lose every game!"  
"Like that's ever gonna happen." Mumbled Fred, who had just walked in the back door.   
"What bug crawled up your butt." I said annoyed. He just grumbled about something or other and went up to his room.   
So, on that happy note, we headed outside to play Quidditch. I ended up being Chaser with Bill (who had come home with Charlie for a few weeks, although we would only see them for one week), Fred was Beater, and Harry was, of course, Seeker.   
Ron's team had Ron and Hermione for Chasers, Charlie for Seeker, Percy for Keeper, and George for Beater.   
Now, you might be wondering, how did Fred come back into the picture? Well, George talked him into coming out and playing, saying something that made Fred grumble more, but hey, it got him outside.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione! Come on! Get the damn quaffle!" Ron was yelling. I had the quaffle, passed it to Bill, who flew around and got a goal. He passed it back to me, I took the goal with a loop and a twist past Hermione. As I was taking a lap of victory, I saw the Snitch. I couldn't get it, however, or we'd lose the game. I tried to signal to Harry, but he was playing around with George and Fred. I laughed, and he heard. He looked and saw the snitch. I knew what he was going to do and stayed where I was. In about ten seconds, he had flown down past my broom, looped (like I had) around Ron, zigzagged past Charlie, and grabbed the snitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*It was much more eventful than I described…I am watching Cast Away…it's just so beautiful! Lol*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You all must be very hungry after that game!" Mum said. We had won 180 to 40. With out the snitch though, we would have lost 40 to 30. I wonder why I'm saying that…there's really no point.   
"I'm gonna go upstairs to pack mum," I told her.   
"Alright dear. Will you bring these up to Harry for me? And don't forget to come down for lunch." She handed me some folded robes and some socks. Poor, dear old mum, always doing socks.  
"Okay mum, and I'll come down when I'm done packing," so with that, I took the robes and ran up to Ron's room.   
I knocked on the door and heard Harry's voice call, "Come in."  
"Hey Harry, mum wanted me to bring these up to you." I walked over to him and threw the robes in his lap. He grabbed my waist and sat me on top of the robes.   
"Harry!" I cried. "What if Ron or the twins come in? They'd kill you!"  
"Oho, so now you don't like me anymore!" He exclaimed, falling back on the bed. This wasn't a very smart thing to do, because I was sitting on his lap, so I fell on top of him.   
"Hi," I greeted.  
"Hi," Harry smiled. Then he kissed me. I laughed. This was a big mistake, because he started tickling me. I was laughing so hard, tears were falling down my face. He stopped suddenly.   
"What?" I asked. His green eyes looked into mine. I wonder why both of our eyes are green? He took my head in his hands and gently kissed my tears away. "Harry, I'm not sad. Don't waste your kisses on me." He kissed my lips.  
"I'm never wasting a kiss when I kiss you." He told me. I hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered, and he hugged me tighter.  
A creak of the door and a, "Finally," was my response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Do you know who it is? Review and tell me! I have to stop for tonight, it's 11:30 and my little sister Jo is having her friend over. Stop yelling at me mom! Review Review Review!!   
P.S. Sorry for the short chapters. They really does look longer on Microsoft Word, but I had to go through all this crap to upload this. By the way, does anyone know how to spell 'Weasley'? I've read it a lot of different ways and I can't find any of my books. I moved okay! Get off my back!   
  



	5. To Tell or Not To Tell

Hey guys! I have gotten 9 reviews, NO FLAMES, and so I am going to tell you all:  
  
Ron's Babe: You are right in your guess-you wanna read to know who tho...:)  
  
Dobby@Winky: You're right, perfection is NOT the real world, and there is a lot of non-perfect moments to come...you'll see. There is a BIG twist coming up.   
  
Michelle Arabesque: Your right too.  
  
Lilers: I love fluff too! Its great having no point...:)  
  
Viva: No, thier not going to do ANYTHING...well, not Harry, at least.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot one of these things earilier on in my story, so here it is. I own the fluff. That's MY FLUFF and you're not going to take that away from me!  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are really short, and I am going to make the future ones longer-but I've already written them. I'll see if I can add more fluffy words and such. Believe me, it looks longer on Microsoft Word. So, with out further ado-Chapter 5!  
  
P.S. This is short too. Sorry, but it was already written! *sobs into her hands*  
  
~Ali  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5-To Tell, or Not To Tell  
  
"It's about time you two got together." Hermione said. We blushed. "So how long has this been going on?" she asked.   
"About two weeks. Since the dare." I told her. She smiled.   
"I knew it! I knew it! What did I tell her! Oh, yes, now I get 7 galleons!" I gaped.  
"You made a bet on us?!" I said, disbelieving.  
"Well," she was embarrassed. "Not…a bet…really, just…well, a wager…?" Harry laughed, so I smacked him. Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Hermione. Hermione threw it back, but it hit me instead of Harry. I yelped the fluffy feather pillow hit my face. Harry pulled my waist, and I yelled as he tickled me. Hermione was laughing as hard as I was.   
"What's goin' on?" Ron walked into the room. Hermione unlatched herself from the doorframe and onto Ron's shoulder. I was lying on the floor and Harry was kneeling next to me, hanging on the bed.   
"What's so funny?" He asked. He looked totally stumped and confused, and that made us laugh even harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we were back to normal, (which took a very long time, as Fred and George kept playing stupid-they heard us laughing), Harry said he'd help me pack. Hermione gave him a look, and he changed his mind by saying he was hungry. Ron didn't have a clue. Poor Ron. He doesn't get it. But is that a bad thing? For me, I mean.  
Hermione helped me pack. The real reason for this was that she wanted to know what me and harry was up to. As we were packing my books, she asked, "How did you guys figure this out?"   
"Well," I told her, "At my party, when we all went to sleep, I got elbowed in the ribs by Lizzy. Then I saw a light come on in the hall and I just went to it. I was going to get some water anyway, and when I went into the kitchen, there was Harry, making a ham sandwich. Then we started talking and…he kissed me. And it was like all along, this is what I was looking for! It just, sorta hit me, and now, it's just so…amazing."  
"I know what you mean." Hermione said. "That's exactly how I feel with Ron. It's like, just, breathtaking. It's like you never want to be anywhere else but there, and you want to save that moment." Neither of us could explain it. It's one of those things that you can write about, but it might not be anything at all like what it really feels like.   
As soon as we were done, we went downstairs to eat. We were a little bit late, but I guess it was worth it, because I wouldn't have to get up early to pack. Ron, Fred, George, and Harry were still eating. 'Growing boys need to eat, and that's why there's always plenty of food in this house', mum always says.   
Harry and Ron were eating sandwiches.   
"What number are you on, Ron?" Hermione asked.   
"Six," He answered. You might think that was a lot, but he usually eats about nine or ten. Still, that is a lot, but he's about 6 ft. 5, and he has a big appetite.   
"Harry?" She asked.   
"Three. But that's only because Ron got down here before me. I would have been ahead, but I had to pack." He looked disgusted, but took another bite of his sandwich.   
Without thinking, I walked over to him, put my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him. He turned his head, so I got his lips. (Why must this always happen to me?) He smiled evilly.   
Mum saw, but Ron didn't, because Hermione enchanted his sandwich to sing a different song every time he bit into it.   
"Um, Ginny dear, can I please talk to you?" Mum asked me.   
"Uh, sure mum." I walked into the living room.  
"Ginny, you'd tell me if something was going on between you and a boy, right?" Her point?  
  
*Ginny doesn't know her mom saw her kiss Harry…cackle cackle… *  
  
"Right, mum," I asked. I was confused.  
"Are you and Harry…"   
"Oh, mum, I don't know. I think so." I smiled. "I really like him. I think he likes me too." She smiled and gave me a hug.   
"I'm going to talk to him, ok?" Oh no. I forgot about the 'Weasley Talk'. Every time someone in our family gets a girlfriend (or in my case, boyfriend) mum gives them a talk. What it's about, I don't know. Hermione got it, and even she won't tell me what mum said.   
"I'm going to be there too mum. I want to know what you people say in there."   
"Alright," she said, and walked into the kitchen. "Harry, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure." Harry got up from the table and came over to us. "What do you need, Mrs. Weasley?"  
We headed into the living room.   
"Well, I was wondering…" She decided how to say it. "Are you with Ginny?" Okay, not really what the smoothest thing to say. Harry looked at me.   
"I…don't really know, Mrs. Weasley. I mean, I want to be, but I think that's all up to Ginny."   
"Mum, can Harry and I talk about this for a minute?"  
"Alright dear, I'm going to make some more sandwiches. Fred and George will be back soon. They went with Arthur to meet with Ludo Bagman." She walked back into the kitchen, and Harry and I went upstairs to my room.  
I shut my door as we went in, and then sat on my bed.   
"Harry…"   
"Ginny, do you want to me with me? Because I know that I really like you and I want to be with you all the time. Even though I know that's not possible, I don't want to give up something that might be really good." He looked at me with pleading eyes.   
"Harry, are you sure that's what you want? I wouldn't want you to be with me and then go through the rest of your life thinking about what you might have missed!" He held my hand, and was thinking of something to say.  
"Gin," he said finally. "When I'm with you, its like I can just be who I truly am, and I don't have to pretend I'm some kind of hero. I get sick of people expecting me to be something I'm not. I can really be myself when I'm around you, and you make me so happy. Why would I want to be with some one else?"  
"Are you positive? I don't want you to be miserable with me. If you were, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I just couldn't live if I thought I was stopping you from doing what you want."   
"That will never happen, Gin, and you have to realize that. Besides being with you, Quidditch is what I want. But it isn't the same thing. And you understand that, right?" I nodded. "Nothing will come between us. Ever. We need each other, and that's the most important thing." With those last words, he kissed me, and I was happy.   
  
We both were.   
  
A/N: It's the cheese!! The cheese I tell you! This is cheezy, review review! I know the title doesn't make any sense, but I'll have to change it later.  
  
  
  



	6. Telling Ron

Chapter 6- Telling Ron  
  
As we headed downstairs, I saw Fred and George, and they gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back sarcastically.   
"What was that for?" Harry mouthed.   
"Nothing," I mouthed back. We reached the kitchen where Ron was finally done eating.  
"So how many did he eat?" I asked Hermione.   
"Twelve."   
"Ooh, ouch," I made a pained face. Mum looked over at me, and Harry and I smiled.   
"I'm going out to fly around some, okay mum?" I asked.   
"Alright, but I need to see your room when you're done."  
"I'm coming too," Harry said as I reached the door.  
So we walked out to the meadow. I got my Nimbus 2002 out of the shed dad used for his muggle stuff. Harry's Firebolt was next to my Nimbus.   
Then we walked to the meadow. It was really beautiful. I mounted my broom and took off, with Harry right behind me. The sun was just setting, and the sky was a blue/pink color.   
"What do we tell Ron? What would he do if we told him?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know. Do you think he'd kick your butt?"  
"Most likely. What about us? I think we should be open. If we care about each other that much, why must we keep it a secret? Even if he does kill me, it'll be over soon enough, and he can't keep us apart." He leaned over his broom handle to give me a kiss.   
"You're telling Ron, right?" He asked.  
"Nope." I said, and I flew off into the sunset.  
  
* Okay, I know that this is cheesy, but I have been watching movies all day and I'm starting to get ideas…J *  
  
After we had gone flying, we went inside to look for Ron. What would I say when we found him? What would his reaction be?  
  
"Gin, dear, I found him." Harry came to me, he was looking nervous. I sighed.  
"Alright…lets go!" I hurried to Harry's side.   
I knocked on the door to his room. "Ron! Can I come in?" I called. "Sure, Gin!" He called back.  
  
Harry and I walked into his room. I could tell Harry was nervous, and to be perfectly honest, I was nervous too. What would Ron do? Erg! I have to be calm…just be calm.  
"Yeah? What'd you need?"  
"Well, uh, Ron, we have, er, something to tell you." I stuttered. I felt Harry's arm wrap around my waist. I looked up at Harry and started, "Well, Harry and I, uh, we, uh…"  
"We kind of…well, I don't know exactly how to say this, but, me and Ginny…"  
We blushed.  
"I guess the best way for me to say this is…" He kissed me.   
Ron laughed. We were startled. He laughed harder.  
"That was a great joke guys!" He managed between fits of laughter.   
"Ron, this isn't a joke." I said.  
"Yeah, Ron. Ginny and I are serious. We're going out, Ron." Harry pulled me closer to him.  
Ron was in a semi-shock state. He wasn't smiling any more. "Y-y-you and G-g-Ginny? Why I'll kill you!" Ron jumped from the bed and ran after Harry, who had bolted out the door. I ran after them. "Ron!" I screamed. "Come back here!"   
It was hopeless. There was nothing I could do anymore. Except beat the hell out of Ron. "Ginny! What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked, her head peeking out of a door.   
"We told Ron, and he's gone insane!" With that, I ran after Harry. Hermione followed me.   
"Mum! Where did Ron go!"  
"Out toward the shed." We ran as fast as we could to find them. Sure enough, they were next to the shed. Ron punched Harry in the nose, and it started to bleed. Then he took a swipe at Ron, and hit him in the eye. Harry was now sitting against the wall, his nose was bleeding and Ron was standing over him and yelling.   
"Harry!" I cried and ran over to him. I got a handkerchief out of my pocket and helped him clean up the blood.   
"Ginny, you stay away from him!" Ron yelled at me. He made to grab my arm, but I shook him off.   
"Ron! I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself! I don't care if you have a problem with me and Harry going out, but that's the way it is and you have to deal with it! I don't care what you think anymore! I'm not a baby. You can quit the whole 'Big Brother' charade because I'm sick and tired of it!" I was so mad at him. How could he treat his own best friend and my boyfriend like that? I slapped him. There was a dark red handprint where I had hit him. "So you just keep to yourself from now on!" I grabbed Harry's arm and helped him back to the house. I didn't really help him, he could walk, and I just babied him.   
"Are you okay Harry?" I asked. "What did he do to you? What did you do to him?"   
"Well, he just ran after me, and then when we reached the shed, he yelled something about wanting to take advantage of you or something like that. I couldn't really tell though. I've never seen him this mad. Except the time in fourth year when he and Hermione fought, but this was different. He really cares about you, Gin."  
"I know. I just get fed up with it. He's always trying to protect me. It's because I'm the only girl. I know that. He thinks he has this obligation to protect me because I'm a year younger than he is." I was really mad now. My red hair was flying around my face, which was probably red now too.   
Harry grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. He just stared at me. God, I love those bright green eyes.   
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you're mad?" Harry asked me.  
  
* Sorry to interrupt, but is that from a movie? Because I know a guy in my old school told me that…how embarrassing! *  
  
"Are you kidding me? Last time I had a boyfriend, he told me that my hair was too frizzy and that I needed to pull it back. And he never thought I was beautiful." I despise Colin Creevy.   
"Well, you are, and you need to know that." He kissed me once more. We stood making out on the lawn for a little to long I think, because we heard an, "Oh my, I guess we were intruding. Pardon us," from Fred and George (who were pretending to blush), and an "I'm gonna kill you, Harry!" from Ron, who had just come from the shed with Hermione.  
"Wow, Ron! That's a cool slap mark you have there. Who did that?" gaped George.   
"Ginny did," Ron growled.  
"Way to go, Gin! Didn't know you had it in ya," complimented Fred.   
"Well, Ron, I need to talk to you." I said. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a menacing look. He bit is lower lip.   
"Okay. But Harry stays here."  
"No shit, Ron. I wouldn't want Harry to be there any way." I turned on my heel and walked into the house with Ron following me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was originally going to be the end of this chapter, but then my sister Jo told me that I should combine two chapters, and then it hit me! I should combine two chapters! I'm so smart. So, here it goes. Don't flame me for the time changes, the day goes really fast, and I didn't realize that until I re-read it for the fifth time.  
  
Ginny isn't innocent anymore! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We went up to my room. I closed the door, and Ron sat in the chair at my desk and I sat on my bed.  
"Look, Ron. I'm sick of this whole fighting thing. Harry and I are going…out…" I said 'going out' slowly so he got the point. "There's nothing you can do to change that. You might not like it, but your going to have to deal with it. I really like him Ron, so please don't screw this up for me."  
"Ginny, I don't want you going out with him! He's not your type."  
"And you know what my type is. Sometimes some one doesn't have to be your type for you to really like them. Look at you and Hermione for example. Hermione likes to study, and you don't. She likes to read, and you'd rather play chess. Some things just work out like that Ron. Deal with it."  
"Using Hermione and me isn't a good example. It's too different. You and Harry have nothing in common."  
"You don't know that Ron. All you know, or want to know, is that we don't have anything in common. But how can you truthfully say that when you haven't even given us a chance? Maybe we are meant for each other. If we aren't, we'll find that out later in life. Right now, Ron, I just want to know that someone out there appreciates me. Not me the little sister, not me the only daughter, not me the little girl you have to protect. I'm sixteen Ron. I'll be fine."  
"I don't want you getting hurt. You're my little sister for goodness sake!"  
"Okay, this is what I do not want to hear." I interrupted. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm helpless. Just because I'm closer to you in age doesn't mean you have to look out for me. I have other brothers Ron. Sometimes, I think you just need to let me live my life a little bit."  
"All the same, Gin. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were to get hurt. If you did, I'd get mad at Harry, and he is my best friend. I just don't want anything to go wrong."  
"Ron, in life, you have what they like to call 'risks'. It means you take a chance. It means you have a little to lose but a lot to gain. You're taking a risk every day, Ronnie. You just need to realize that not everything has a game plan. Nothing is really safe. You make more by taking the risks than by going the safe way."  
"Alright," He said finally, smiling. "Just don't come crying to me when something goes wrong."  
"Don't worry, I always have Fred and George." I smiled and gave him a hug.  
We walked back to the kitchen. Harry looked at me hopefully. I smiled, and so did he.  
"Sorry about that mate." Ron told Harry. "It's a brother thing." So with that, Ronnie and Harry were best friends again…blah de blah de blah.   
Mum was tending to Harry's cheek, which was the source of the blood, not his nose. Turns out, the ring Ron wears cut Harry's face when he got punched. There's a big long scrape across his left cheek.   
Ron got a black eye, but that was fine. Mum told him it might be sore for a while, and it would be black for about that long too. He was okay with that.  
I walked over and sat on Harry's lap. "Well, tomorrow we go to school again." I said drearily. So much had happened today. It felt more like a week instead of one day. It was already starting to get dark out. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes and sang:   
  
  
Once I knew  
Long ago  
What the earth had to offer  
Now I know  
You were there  
Be my guide  
I surrender  
  
If you show me how to care  
Earth is blooming everywhere  
If you show me what to do  
I remember you  
  
Do you know  
What I see  
If you never come closer  
If you love  
From far away  
My heart with you will always stay  
  
Some where in the middle, Harry had joined me, singing the harmony. I loved that song. It was an old folk song whose tune would later be used for the song in a muggle movie called 'Anastasia'. That one was called something like 'Once Upon A December'.  
"Ginny, that was so beautiful." Hermione said. She had tears in her eyes. Why in the world is she crying? Internally I shrugged.   
"It's my favorite song. I heard it when I was little, and I really liked the tune. It's so sad, but it's just so beautiful. Like who ever was writing it had lost some one very important to them."  
"Sing another one," Fred said suddenly. Every one looked at him strangely. He usually ran out of the room when I sang, but I never thought he actually liked it. "Well?"  
"Oh, right," I coughed. "What one? Another folk song?"  
"Sure. What about 'Rain Drops'?"  
"Okay."  
  
The clouds  
Are full  
Tonight  
Tonight at the lake  
The moon  
Is bright  
And shining in the wake  
  
If  
You must know  
The raindrops they will fall  
Tonight  
The moon  
Will rise again at all  
  
But if by chance  
The moon  
Is full  
The raindrops they might fall  
For they  
Are right  
In all  
The raindrops they will fall  
  
This tune was like the one from 'Swan Lake'. Honestly, these muggles need to think of some other way to get their music. That was my second favorite song. I think that the old wizards who wrote these songs were very inventive.   
"Why did you want me to sing again Fred? You usually never want to hear me sing." He looked slightly confused. "It's not that hard of a question." I told him.   
"I think," he said slowly, "That your voice has improved so much since you last sang in front of anyone. When was that?" Oh, that was a long time ago.   
"That must have been about six or seven months ago. Why?"  
"I think that you should go audition for the singing thing on the WWN. I was listening to it yesterday and I thought you might be interested."   
"Well thanks Fred. I didn't know you had a heart. I kind of stopped thinking you had one about the time when I was five, when you put those cockroaches in my bed." I shuddered at the thought. "So what do you mean by 'singing thing'?"  
"I can't quite remember. I think it's something about becoming a star or something. Remember what they said about the muggle 'Pop Star' television show?" I nodded. "Well it's similar to that, but it's only one person, not a group."   
"When are the auditions?"  
"It's during the Christmas holidays. They are having it from the 20th through the 25th. I think you should go and give it a chance. I bet you'd make it."  
"Thanks Fred. That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." I laughed, but that laugh turned into a yawn. I hadn't realized how tired I was.   
"I'm heading up to bed," I announced. "I'm really tired."  
"We should all go to bed," Mum said. Everyone got up from their couches or other people's laps.  
"Goodnight Herm," I said and hugged her. "Goodnight Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad," I mumbled and hugged them all.  
I walked up the stairs with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, and when Ron and Herm went to their rooms, Harry stayed with me.  
"You gonna be okay tonight?" he asked.   
"Of course, Harry! I'm fine every night." I put my hand on his cheek, being careful not to touch his scratch. It must have been more sensitive than I thought, because he winced.   
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"It's okay. Just, a little sore." He kissed me. "You sure you don't want me to tuck you in tonight?" He looked pathetic. His lower lip stuck out and he made a sad puppy face.   
"Fine. Just let me change first." So I went into my room and changed while Harry waited outside the door. When I was done, I opened the door. I crawled into bed, and Harry pulled my covers up to my chin.  
"Harry! I can't breath if you do that!" He laughed and pulled the covers down to the base of my neck.   
"Goodnight, Harry dearest," I said in my best American accent. "Goodnight, Ginny my sweet," he said. He kissed me goodnight. He walked to my door and turned out the light.   
"Goodnight, Ginny," He whispered.   
"Goodnight, Harry," I said, and I yawned.   
The last thought I had in my heard before I fell asleep was, Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: More cheese! I know! *ducks from the rotten tomatoes the townspeople are throw at her*   
Tell me what you think? I this a long chapter? I know it's longer than the others. 


	7. The Dream

A/N: Short, and probably not that sweet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- The Dream  
  
I sat bolt upright in bed. I was sweating, and my mouth was open in a silent scream. I pulled the covers off and ran to Ron's room.  
I walked over to Harry's bed and said, "Wake up, Harry." I whispered. I was really scared, and you could tell by the sound of my voice. He must have noticed, because he woke up immediately.   
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He sat up to face me, and even though it was dark, I could sense his tenseness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Is 'tenseness' a word? M. Word said it was...I think...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I had a dream," I told him. "About Voldemort. He came up to our house, and took everything. Then you and me and Ron went downstairs, and killed you." My eyes were starting to tear up. "He said that he could finally kill you, because we were there. But then Hermione came down, and she was really scared because she heard someone yelling. So he killed her too. There was blood everywhere, and then he killed Ron, and he was all mutilated and bloody. Oh, Harry!" I started to cry. I leaned into his shoulder and cried.   
"Shh, it's okay, Ginny. I'm right here, and Ron's here too. It's okay, Gin. It's okay." He hugged me and comforted me. We heard a stir in Ron's bed.   
"Harry, who is it?" He asked sleepily.  
"Its Ginny. She had a bad dream, that's all. Go back to sleep." Thirty seconds later, we heard snoring that told us Ron had gone back to dream land.  
"Come here," Harry said. "Come on and lay with me for a while." I nodded. He helped me into his bed and held me close to him.   
"I was so scared, Harry."  
"I know. Every thing about him scares me. Why didn't you say You-Know-Who instead? I thought every one in your family said that."  
"I do, but only when mum and dad are around. I think it's just ridiculous, calling him You-Know-Who. I mean, what if you were talking to a friend about some one else and said You-Know-Who, then your friend would think your talking about Voldemort. Do you ever get lonely with out your mum and dad?"  
"All the time, but I have friends, and your mum is like my own mum. I don't think your dad considers me a son, but I consider him my father. It's not the same thing, but it's close enough. I have seen my mum and dad before, in my photo book and in the Mirror of Erised. As crazy as this may seem, I still talk to them. They can't answer me, but they can listen. And I can always talk to the Fat Lady or Dumbledore. Sirius, too." He added as an afterthought.  
"Sirius Black?" I asked stunned. "Why would you need to talk to that murderer?" I said that like it was a poison.   
"Did Ron not tell you? Oh well, I guess if your going to be my girlfriend, and my friend, I'd have to tell you sooner or later. I can trust you, right?" I nodded. "Good. Okay, see, in my third year, when Sirius was after me, we found our way into the Shrieking Shack. You go into the Whomping Willow's roots, and there's a tunnel that leads you to it. Lupin came, and Peter Pettigrew was there. He was an animagus, and could turn into a rat."  
"Scabbers," we said in unison, although his voice was more telling, and mine was a mere whisper of awe.  
"So it turned out that Sirius had been looking for Pettigrew, not me. Sirius is an animagus too. Lupin and him told us that Pettigrew had been my parent's secret keeper. That means if he told Voldemort where my parents were living, he would find them, of course. But if he never told anyone, then my parents were safe in hiding.   
"Pettigrew told Voldemort, because he was a spy. Sirius thought it was his own entire fault because he told my mum and dad to choose Pettigrew instead of him. He thought Voldemort would go for him first, not a small balding little man. So when Sirius went to look for Peter when my parents died, Pettigrew chopped off his finger, and blew the street up with is wand behind his back. After that, Sirius went to Azkaban, and that's about it. He's been in hiding since my third year. Four whole years."  
"I understand that, Harry, but what does all that have to do with you?"  
"Oh, right. Sirius is my godfather."  
"Oh. Do you ever see him?"  
"Not often. I saw him last year when we played for house cup in Quidditch."  
"Oh."  
"What do you mean, Oh?"  
"What? Oh, nothing. Just…thinking. That's all."  
"About what?"  
"About us. Harry, what are we going to do? I mean, at Hogwarts we'll be separated all the time. Well, maybe not all the time, but most of it. We can be on the train together, but that's only one day. When we get to Hogwarts…Ron and Hermione can do everything together because they are in the same year, and they have most of their classes together. But us? We are in different years, and we don't have any classes together. If by some miracle our classes or something would be together…but I know that that's impossible."  
  
* Miracle it is, little darlin'…hehe… *  
  
"Nothing's impossible, Gin. You just have to wish with all of your heart. Some things you can't get to, those are the impossible ones, but when you finally get to them in the end, there's no where else you'd rather be." He had a glazed look on his eyes.  
"I know, Harry, I know. I know that you miss your mum and dad, and I know that you love Quidditch. You have Hermione and Ron, and you have me. Don't forget, Fred and George are always willing to play a joke on you too." He smiled and pulled me closer.  
"I never want to let you go, Ginny Weasley."  
"I never want you to. Hey Harry, do you even know my real name?"  
"Well, I never really thought about it. Why?"  
"Just wondering. Is your real name Harry or is it something like Harold?"  
"This is strange, but its just Harry. That's it. Harry James Potter. Green eyed, messy haired Harry James Potter." He smiled wider.  
I laughed and mussed his hair.   
"You really do have messy hair. I like it. It's like mine. You can't tame it, and if you could, it probably wouldn't look that good anyway." He laughed.   
"Probably right. So what is your real name?"  
"Virginia."  
"I meant the whole thing."  
"Oh. Virginia Elizabeth Weasley. But don't you dare go around calling me Virginia or I'll kick your ass. Okay?" I fluttered my eyelashes and gave him a sappy smile.  
"Language, language, Virginia." I raised a fist. "Okay, I promise. On my honor." He raised his right hand and made a solemn face. I laughed this time.   
"You don't have any honor!" I cried, and rolled off the bed with a loud THUMP.   
Harry laughed even harder. "Are you okay?" He gasped in between laughs.   
"I'm fine you goose." I got a kiss from him, but he was laughing so it kind of tickled. That made me laugh even harder than him.  
"Okay, okay, we have to calm down, Gin," He finally spit out. "We don't want to wake anybody up." We were both still smiling. He looked so handsome when he smiled. His messy hair was uncombed and unusually messy. His green eyes were full of laughter, and his cheeks were slightly pink.   
If there was one thing I've never noticed before, it would be his laugh. I hadn't heard him laugh in a long time. It was a low laugh, not hollow, but low and full.   
"What are you staring at, Virginia?" He asked.  
"Don't call me that!" I threw a pillow at him. He pretended to look shocked.  
"How dare you throw a pillow at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"  
"Oh, I didn't. I threw it at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Was Killed by Ginny Weasley!" I threw another pillow. It hit him square in the face.   
He jumped off of the bed and pinned me on the floor. I tried to move, but I couldn't.   
"Do you know how green your eyes are?" I asked.  
"Don't change the subject, Gin, I'm not letting you go."  
"If someone walked in here, do you know how wrong this would look?"  
"If you kiss me, I'll let you go."  
"Is that it?"  
"Yup."  
So I kissed him. "Can I get up now?" He got up and went back into bed. "Well, that was eventful. Are you going to go back to bed now?"  
"I'd better. I'm just afraid to go back in there. It's just too scary."  
"Then stay in here."  
"Where would I sleep?"  
He got up and went to the closet. He pulled out some sheets and a comforter and made a bed on the floor.   
"You can have my bed."   
  
* Wow, so he really does have a heart. *   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold or anything down there."  
"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I've slept in a cupboard before, remember? This is a piece of cake, and it's only for one night."  
"Okay. Goodnight then, Harry." I gave him a kiss goodnight and went to bed.   
  
  
A/N: Does anyone want any more macaroni to go with that cheese? Review!  



	8. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 8- The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Harry, dear, wake up. Ginny, it's time to get up."   
I slowly opened my eyes. Mum shook Ron awake and left the room.   
"We're going back to Hogwarts!" Harry sang. He got up and jumped on the bed. "My last year of Hogwarts! Woohoo!" He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of bed. He started to swing me around the room.  
"Harry! What in the world are you doing?" I cried.   
"This is our last year!"  
"We're outta there!" Yelled Ron, who had just gotten out of bed. There was a knock on the door, (which was open), and Hermione came in. She looked really excited.   
"It's our last year!" she yelled. She ran to Ron, who picked her up and started to swing her around too.   
"You guys are acting like Fred and George did when they got out of school. Except they had Angelina and Katie over."   
"Hey, Gin, give us a break. We're in our last year. This is so exciting! After this, we get to go out and do our jobs!" Harry said, giving me a quick kiss.  
"So what are you going to do anyway?"  
"Well, I'm either going to play Quidditch, or get training to be an auror. I think that before I'm getting training though, I'm going to teach next year. I am thinking DADA, because Dumbledore promised me a job, so Gin, I'm gonna be your teacher next year!"  
"Teachers aren't allowed to date students, Harry."  
"But we were dating before I became a teacher, so it's okay."   
"Are you sure? I mean, you haven't even talked to Dumbledore about it.  
"How do you know?" Harry asked mischievously. He tweaked the end of my nose and walked away, with me gaping at him. I snapped out of it and ran to catch up to him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked flustered.   
"Do you always answer a question with a question?"  
"I don't know, do I?" I joked.   
"Am I going to be forced to shut you up?" He grinned.  
"I don't know, are you?" I stood with my hand on my hips. I looked into his eyes as he grabbed my waist and gave me a, well let's just say, a very long kiss.   
  
* This story, if you haven't noticed, is pure fluff with a point…and a lot of kissing. Told ya Kit ;) *  
  
  
"Aww, Harry, can't you kiss her some where else?" George said with a revolted look. "If you don't mind, I'm going to throw up now."   
"George, when you and Katie come over, all you do is kiss. Don't get on my case." I smiled.   
"Well, that's different. Katie isn't here, and besides, Fred always kisses Angelina when she's over."   
"Too true," Fred agreed. He had walked up right behind George without anyone noticing. "It's fun. She's a good kisser." He grinned. "I'm hungry."  
"Are guys in this house always hungry?" I exclaimed.   
"Hungry? Where's the food?" Lee questioned. He'd come behind Fred. "I'm starving."  
"My point exactly."  
  
We headed downstairs where mum was making French Toast.   
"I was wondering when you boys were coming down. It took you longer than usual." I took two plates and set them on the table. When I had gotten all of the plates, I sat down to eat with the boys.   
"Ron, pass me the sugar." He handed the sugar bowl to me. I poured it over my buttered French Toast, and the rolled it up and bit it. Lee and Harry were staring at me.   
"What?" I was able to manage with a mouth full of Toast.   
"You eat it like that? No syrup or anything?"  
I swallowed. "Nope. Just some butter and sugar, roll it up, and eat it." I smiled, and took another bite.  
  
"Hurry guys! We're gonna be late!" I yelled. It was time to leave. If we were going to make it to Kings Cross Station on time, we had to leave now. Since I was sixteen, I was allowed to drive in the muggle world.   
"Fred! Are you coming or what? Get down here! I don't want to be late!" I called. Fred was going to drive the car back from the station. Since I was driving it there, and all of us were getting out, we needed someone to drive the car back. Fred had to because he was the last one to run from the room.   
I put my trunk into the back of my car. As soon as we all were in, I pulled out and headed for the high way. Ron, Hermione, and Fred were all sitting in the back, while Harry and I sat in the front. Fifteen minutes later we were getting out our trunks and getting trolleys.   
"See you at Christmas?" I asked Fred. "Yeah, but I'll be at Hogwarts. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. See you later!" He hugged me.  
"Congratulations. How come you didn't tell us before?"  
"Secret." He winked.   
"But what is George going to do?"  
"He's going to be in America for a convention. Bye!" He hugged me again.  
"Bye Fred."  
I walked toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Five seconds later, I was on Platform 9 ¾. Everyone was on the other side of the barrier already. Harry was waiting for me.  
He gave me a kiss and said, "So, what are you going to tell Diana, Tamara, Lizzy, and Miranda? That you're going out with a stud?"  
"I am? Cool! Where is he?" I looked around the station.   
"Very funny, little girl." He smiled and I kissed him.   
"You are very handsome Harry, although I would like to meet this stud I'm supposedly going out with." I laughed and gave him yet another kiss. (It's so wonderful to kiss Harry).   
He put his arm around my waist and we headed for the train.   
"Ginny!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Tamara running up to me.   
"Tammy!" I ran to her and we hugged. "It's great to see you again! I mean, I know it's only been two weeks, but oh my gosh!" I gave her another hug.   
"It's like you two haven't seen each other in years." Harry chuckled. I hit his shoulder.   
"Oh shut it, you."   
"Okay." He kissed me and said, "I'm going to take our stuff into an empty compartment. Come find me in a minute. The train should be leaving soon."  
"Are you sure you can take all that stuff? It's pretty heavy."  
"I can get it." Harry picked up the trunks and went to find a compartment. I turned back to Tammy.  
She was gaping at me in awe. Her jaw dropped and she was in disbelief.   
"What?" I asked.  
"You…and H-Harry?" I smiled.  
"Oh my gosh!" she hugged me and we jumped up and down.   
"I know!"   
"I'm so happy for you!" She was smiling as much as I was.   
The train was getting ready to move. We ran as fast as we could to get on. Now it was starting to go. We headed in to find Harry. On the way, we saw Diana.  
"Hey Dee! Are you going to come with us to the compartment?"  
She blushed and said, "No, I'm with Seamus." She giggled nervously.   
"Good job!" I said, and we hugged her. "We've been waiting for this day! See you at the school then."  
We kept walking and looking in compartments when I heard, "Ginny! Over here." I turned to see Hermione. "Okay." I answered and Tam and I went with her.   
  
We went into the back of the train, where there was a large compartment.   
"This one?" I asked.   
"Yeah. Harry found this one before anybody else." She answered. We walked into a large compartment. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lizzy were already in there.   
"Hey Liz," I said, and I gave her a hug.   
"Hey, Gin," she replied. "Have you seen Dee?"  
Tam and I looked at each other. "Uh, yeah, but, get this," Tam looked around dramatically and then said, "She's with Seamus!"   
Lizzy gasped. "No way," she breathed. We nodded.   
"Gin-ny!" Harry whined. "I want to talk to you!" He made a sad puppy face.   
"Aww, now how am I supposed to refuse that?" So I went and sat down next to him. He put an arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him.  
"Okay," said Ron with a disgusted face, "Just because your going out doesn't mean you have to show it."  
"You're going out?" Lizzy said excitedly. I nodded. "Oh, that's great Gin!"   
"Hey Ron, how come every one says 'that's great' to Ginny but not to me?"  
"That's great!" Hermione said enthusiastically.  
Harry beamed and smiled like a five-year-old that just got a compliment. "Aww, shucks, Herm, you shouldn't have." He looked away, mock embarrassed. I laughed, and Harry smiled wider.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the sun was finally setting, we reached Hogwarts.   
"Oh, Harry, its beautiful!" The stars were just starting to come out, and there was a blue-ish tint to the sky.   
"Yeah, it is, isn't it."  
The train was slowing down, and everyone put on their robes. Hermione's robes had a gold badge pinned onto them. It was easy to believe that she had been Head Girl. I was just a Prefect, the sliver badge.   
The train slowed to a stop, and we got out of the compartment, leaving our bags behind.   
We got out of the train, and a warm breeze ruffled my already messy hair. I tried to flatten it, but to no avail. The stars were more visible now, the sky had gone a dark blue color, and there were barely any clouds.   
I looked behind me to see the carriages coming up the hill.  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go." He helped me into a particularly small one, and then got in himself. There was no more room left for anyone else.   
"Sorry, guys," I said to the gang. "I don't think anyone else will fit into this one."  
The door shut and we were off. Three minutes later, Hogwarts Castle loomed ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This was also going to be the end of this chapter, but then I added a little bit of the next chapter to this one.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry opened the door to the carriage door and helped me out. (This was very difficult because the doorframe had shrunken).   
As we looked over at the lake, the Whomping Willow, and the Forbidden Forest, the giant wooden doors opened.  
"Come in," said Professor McGonagall's stern voice. We had just walked into the Entrance Hall when Professor Dumbledore called out, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, could I have a moment?"  
Harry and I hurried to the professor's side and followed him out of the hall.  
We went into a narrow corridor, where a small stone raven stood. "Munchkin," Professor Dumbledore said, and the stone raven flew up to a rope in the ceiling and pulled it. A large doorway appeared, and Professor Dumbledore went through with me and Harry following.   
This lead to a small muggle elevator inside the wall.  
"Professor, why do you have a muggle elevator?" I asked.   
"Ms. Weasley, there is nothing more mysterious and interesting as muggles. It was a shame that nothing muggle could be inside of this castle, so I had this put in."  
"Excuse me, sir, but don't elevators need electricity to run on?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.  
"How correct you are, Ms. Weasley, but for this large muggle contraption, we had to put a Hovering Spell on it. I felt just awful about that, but where there are wizards, there is most likely no electricity. This is a large magical school, Ginny, and so it is muggle-repelled. Oh, our stop." With that, he got off of the elevator and walked into his office.   
It was a large circular room, with old portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses. In one corner there was a large filing cabinet. (Why Dumbledore needed a filing cabinet was a mystery to me). In another corner was a large golden birdcage. Inside of it was a phoenix.   
"Hello, Fawkes," Harry said, walking over to the bird. It was very large, with red feathers on its main body, with gold tips on his wings.  
"Fawkes?" I whispered. The phoenix flew over to my shoulder, and I stroked his feathers.   
"Don't you remember?" Harry asked. "In your first year? He was the one in the Chamber of Secrets, the one who pulled us all out of the pipe." I nodded in awe. I never really had gotten the chance to see him up close.  
"Harry, Ginny, if you would please take a seat."  
We walked over to Dumbledore's desk, and sat in the two chairs in front of it. Fawkes left my shoulder to sit on Harry's knee.   
"Now, Harry, you understand that you will be a student-teacher this year?" Harry nodded. "Good. It seems common knowledge that you and Ms. Weasley are, well, somewhat of an item." I blushed.  
"Now, it will be acceptable for you to still be together in the course of this and next year. Since you were already together before this term started, there will be no excuse for you not to teach. You will be helping Professor Weasley in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This will be good training so that you have an idea of what to teach next year."  
"Professor Weasley?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Harry, Professor Weasley. Mr. Fred Weasley has offered to, erm, teach the class this year. Although I think it will be nothing more than dungbombs and fireworks." He chuckled. "However, this will not exclude you from not doing homework. I will expect you to keep up, or I will be forced to take away your teaching privileges. When you start teaching next year, you must not give Ms. Weasley all good marks. You are expected to treat her like any other student. If I am informed otherwise, I must take away your job. I trust you enough to know that you will treat Ginny like any other student. I think we should get back to the feast now. I have a few announcements to make, and I'm sure, Harry, that you are very hungry." They laughed and got up. We opened the door in the front of his office and went down the spiral staircase.   
  
  
A/N: No More CHEESE! I can't promise anything, but it might get less fluffy in the next few chapters. Can't you just wait to read A Romance at Hogwarts: Harry's Story? J/K (not Rowling)  



	9. The Feast

A/N: After many many many days, (I couldn't find my disc!), I am finally updating it. Please review! And please read my other stories.   
  
My sister Jo and I are making some new song fics, along with my best friend Izzer B, who wrote a story in Short Stories called 'The Perfect Night' or something like that. It's terribly romantic, and thanks to MY insperation, she wrote it in about ten or fifteen minutes.  
  
  
Chapter 9- The Feast  
  
Harry and I were just sitting down at the Gryffendor table when Professor Dumbledore got up to speak. We could see Fred sitting at the table, alongside Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.  
  
"May I have your attention please, students!" He called. "I am pleased to inform you that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Fred Weasley!" He got a very enthusiastic applause.   
  
"Helping him as student-teacher, will be Mr. Harry Potter!" Harry blushed as he got his applause.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey is going to need help in the hospital wing this term, so if you would like to volunteer, please inform her if you'd like to help.   
  
"We are needing more student-teachers, as some of our professors are leaving next year. Please speak to me after you eat your dessert, or before you go up to your common rooms.  
  
"I have had many complaints about the carriages, which seemed to have shrunken since last year. I apologize for this and will make sure this problem is fixed.   
  
"Now, as I understand that is all of my announcements, I advise you to eat up and get off to bed! You have a great day of, well, learning tomorrow." He looked over at Fred as he said this. There were laughs and some more applause. (I personally think that they just like to clap).  
  
The plates were suddenly filled with ham, chicken, steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and our goblets filled with pumpkin juice.   
  
Harry piled almost everything onto his plate, while I only had a piece of chicken and some mashed potatoes. I know that I shouldn't be surprised, but this was school, and I didn't think he'd eat so much. I can't believe I was so stupid.   
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting across from us, and Neville was sitting next to Hermione.   
  
"I think they have a bet going on," Hermione whispered to me. "To see who can eat the most food in the least amount of time." We giggled. "Ron, think of dessert." She snapped.   
"Don't bother me, I'm eating." Was all he said.  
  
* I know, that's from a Carl's Jr. commercial *  
  
  
"Is Neville in this race too?" I asked. Neville had gotten stronger in the last four or five years. Now, whenever Malfoy had made fun of him, he could throw something back as fast as Ron or Harry. He had also gotten skinnier and taller, and by the look of it, could eat just as much as Harry or Ron.   
  
"Yeah," he answered between bites of steak. Then Seamus, who had taken a seat next to me, asked if he could be in the race too.   
  
"What is up with guys and races?" I asked Hermione exasperatedly. So, Seamus wound up in the race, but then dessert came.   
  
"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" Hermione and I yelled.  
  
Ron was ahead until he reached the chocolate lollypops.   
  
  
* I'm eating one right now *  
  
  
Then Neville pulled up, eating two lollypops in under a minute. But he too, failed, when he reached the peppermint humbugs.   
  
Seamus was leading. There was a crowd around us watching our 'race'. Most of them were cheering for Neville, who had caught up with Seamus. It was now neck and neck for Harry, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Every one groaned, he was out of the race.  
  
"Go Ron!"   
  
"Come on, Neville! You can do it!"  
  
"Don't give up, Seamus! You can win!"  
  
Neville and Seamus were on the ice cream now. There were only five flavors, and they had to eat at least two scoops of each before they could win. Ron was right behind, but still on the peppermint humbugs.  
  
Neville got two spoon-sized scoops of everything and put it in his bowel. Seamus was just eating it. Neville was ahead by one scoop, now Seamus, now Neville! It was a tight race.   
  
"Done!" Neville yelled. Cheers went up from everyone who was watching. Seamus groaned, but shook Neville's hand.   
  
"You did good," I whispered to Harry.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'm going to explode." He sighed again.  
  
"Remember," Seamus announced to the whole group of people. "Girls race on Halloween. Be there."  
  
Now that dessert was over, some of the sixth and seventh years were asking Professor Dumbledore about the student-teacher jobs.   
  
"Be right back," I told Harry, and I walked up to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor? I was wondering about the student teacher jobs. I think I would be able to help Madam Pomfrey, if that's alright, too."  
  
"I'll ask her." He turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, "Poppy, Ginny Weasley would like to know if your position is still open."  
  
"Ginny Weasley? Oh, that girl would be so helpful. Tell her thank you." He turned back to me and said, "She'd appreciate your help."  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor!" I shrieked. I turned and ran back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were about to go up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Guess what!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to be Madam Pomfrey's assistant!" Hermione gave me a hug and said,   
"Congratulations! I'm going to ask Dumbledore about being a student-teacher."  
  
"Me too." Neville and Hermione walked up to Professor Dumbledore and started to talk.  
  
"That's great, Gin! I didn't know you wanted a career in medicine." Said Ron.  
  
"Well, I really wasn't interested in it until around last year. So, when I heard this, I thought, what better way to train!"  
  
Hermione and Neville were on their way back now, and were talking about their new jobs.   
  
"I think it's really good that you got that, Hermione. You'll do really well."  
  
"Thanks, Neville, you'll do well too. After all, it is your best subject!"  
  
"So, what did you get?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I got Transfiguration, and Neville got…"  
  
"Herbology!" He burst.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, and not to mention full to bursting." Harry announced. So, we climbed the stairs to the common room. When we got there, most everyone had gone to his or her dormitories. That was very unusual, but I didn't think anything of it.   
  
"Well, goodnight, Ron."   
  
"Goodnight, Gin. Harry, you coming?"   
  
"Yeah, in a minute." He said. "I just need to talk to Ginny."  
  
Ron nodded sleepily and started drudging his feet up the staircase.   
  
"So, you're going to be helping Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." He sat in a chair and pulled me into his lap.  
  
"So maybe," he smiled an evil looking grin. "I should get hurt more often."  
  
"Don't you dare, or else Madam Pomfrey will have my head!"  
  
"Oh, so you don't care about my safety, do you?" He did another sad puppy face.   
  
"Don't pull that with me." I kissed him and yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." I got up off of his lap and walked up to the girl's dormitories  
  



	10. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: It's going to get dark, VERY dark. Okay, maybe not THAT dark, but it'll have a couple of 'dark' moments. I think it's all about how you look at it. My friend Abbers, whom I haven't seen in four years, told me I was sick, but I'm not! It's only mentions...Have I said to much? (No, it's NOT what you're thinking!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 10- Return to Hogwarts  
  
  
The next morning, my alarm clock went off at seven thirty. I was already up, however, because all of the girls in our dorm had a sort of tradition.   
  
We woke up at six thirty on the first day of school, and we chose whose things we were going to unpack. Then, we would unpack their stuff, arrange their boxes, make up, perfume, or what ever else they had on their dresser.   
  
Today, I got Dee, Dee had Miranda, Miranda had Lizzy, Lizzy had Tammy, and Tammy had me. Tammy was in the middle of putting my picture of Harry between some candles when Lizzy called, "So what are you doing, Ginny?"   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, putting D's violin case in between her bed and dresser.  
  
"I mean, are you being a student-teacher or anything?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I am. I'm helping Madam Pomfrey." They giggled. "What?"  
  
"You just want to see Harry!" I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"He's my boyfriend guys, I can see him when ever I want. Not to mention in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"   
  
At seven forty-five, I headed down to the common room, where most people were either sitting in the chairs or climbing out of the portrait hole. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were starting to climb out and go to breakfast. I left them their privacy and walked with Dee and Tamara.   
  
"Why aren't you walking with Harry?" Dee asked.   
  
"Well, he has friends too, and he deserves his privacy." We were silent, and so were Hermione, Ron, and Harry.   
  
I was lost in thought the whole day. I didn't even noticed what I ate for breakfast. When Professor McGonagall came to talk to us about our new jobs, I barely listened. All I found out was to go to Madam Pomfrey's office near the hospital wing after dinner. If she called for me, I was excused from class, and the same went for Hermione, Harry, and Neville.   
I walked down to Herbology with Dee, Tamara, and Lizzy. Flitwick had kept Miranda in. Professor Sprout was ill, so she was in the Hospital Wing, and Neville was to be our substitute. He greeted us as we walked into the greenhouse.   
  
There was no doubt that Neville was a good teacher. He wasn't sure what we were to call him, but he said if you wanted to call him Professor Longbottom, that was all right, but you could call him Neville too.   
  
It went by so quickly that I didn't even realize we were on our way to Potions.   
Draco Malfoy was Snape's student-teacher. He was just as mean and bossy as Snape, and he picked on Colin Creevy the most. I felt bad for Colin. It wasn't easy being teased by the person who beat you up in fourth year.   
  
As soon as Potions was over, it was time for lunch. I ate slowly, and sat alone. Harry was helping Fred move some boxes into his new classroom and didn't eat lunch when I did.  
  
Next, I had History of Magic with Professor Binns. I almost fell asleep, I mean, it was a whole hour and a half of non-stop talking.  
  
After that I had Transfiguration, but I was called away in the middle by Madam Pomfrey.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You called, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, knocking on her office door.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. I need you to look after Mr. Malfoy over there. Have you had any training in treating Boiling Potions?"  
  
"Well, no ma'am, but my mum taught me how when I was ten. Fred poured it over Percey's head when he told off Fred for bothering him."  
  
"Well, that will do for now. I will need you to come by on Saturday so that I can train you up a bit. For right now, I will need you to treat Mr. Malfoy. He is in bed number four."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, where is the vial? Of the paste, I mean. If you don't have any though, I can make some." I offered.  
  
"No, no, it's alright. I have some on that large shelf over there." She pointed behind her. "It's full of potions and pastes and other things."  
  
"Thank you," I said politely, and I walked over to the shelf. "Bubble breath, Frog's toes, Lizard guts…Where is it? Aha! Insect and spider leg paste."  
  
Okay, now I know your thinking, Bring on the bat wings! But I'm sorry to say that we are not that kind of witches. What we use is strictly for our own purposes.  
  
I walked over to Malfoy's bed, and got a wooden slate out of his bedside cabinet. I used a wooden slab that looked like a muggle paintbrush. It was big at the top, and a handle at the bottom. I poured some of the paste onto the slate and used the slab (I know, it might sound confusing, but it's really not) to spread it around.  
  
I turned to look at Malfoy, who was watching me closely. He was covered in boils and (what looked like pimples) little bumps.   
  
"Listen up, Malfoy." I said sharply. "I'm going to put this on your face or wherever you got that junk on you. It will probably sting, but the boils will go away. So where did it get you?"   
  
"My face, my arms, and my legs." Why was he being so cooperative? Was it just that the boils hurt and he wanted them gone?   
  
"Okay, like I said before, this might sting a little bit, but the boils will go away in about five minutes. I'll smear this on your legs and arms and I won't wash it off until it's been sitting there for a few minutes." He nodded. I took some of the paste off of the end of the slab and rubbed it on his face. He winced, so I said, "Sorry Malfoy, I said it would hurt." I put more on his face until it looked like he was wearing that green stuff muggle girls put on. It wasn't green, though.   
I got some more, and rubbed it onto his arms and legs.  
  
"I'll be back in five minutes. Don't move, or that will come off." I closed the curtains to save him the embarrassment of being seen like that, and walked off to put the vial back.   
  
After I had cleaned the slate and slab, I got a wet rag and took everything back to Malfoy's bed.  
I opened the curtains and put the slab and slate back. I filled the bowel with water and put the rag in it. I took the cloth over to Malfoy and started to wash his face.   
  
He flinched when I was rubbing his nose, and I laughed.  
  
"What, you think when I'm in pain, it's funny?" He growled.   
  
"No," I said. "What I think is funny, is how cute you look when you have this paste all over your face. I think you should wear it more often, girls might actually want to go out with you."   
  
"Oho, and they don't now?"  
  
"No. You're too vicious. When someone gets hurt, you're right there to make fun of them. Honestly, you'd make fun of a dying Slytherin. You just need to lighten up. People have feelings, you know. We weren't placed on this earth so you could bother us." I started cleaning his right arm.   
  
"It's not my fault. My father always taught me all of that."  
  
"Did it ever once occur to you that maybe your father is wrong? You weren't born to do his bidding. Your what, seventeen, eighteen? You have a mind of your own. Use it."   
  
I got up and rinsed out the rag, then walked over to the other side of the bed.   
  
"You are something else, Ginny." I started, and in conclusion, dropped the rag on the floor.  
  
"What did you just call me?" I asked in disbelief.   
  
"Ginny, your name. You know, what people call you."  
  
"No, no, no. You call me Weasley, not Ginny."  
  
"Fine, if that's what you insist on being called."  
  
"That's not what I mean, stupid. You call me Weasley. Everyone else calls me Ginny. You always have." I bent down and picked up the rag. "I mean, you call me and my brothers Weasley all the time."  
  
"I thought you said people have feelings. I'm only trying to be nice here."  
  
"You, being nice? Oh, please, Malfoy, spare me the sanity. You've never been nice to a person unless there was something in it for you."  
  
He reached up and grabbed my arm.   
  
"Who ever said there wasn't?" He tried to pull me closer to him, to kiss him, but I jerked away.  
  
"Don't you dare try that with me, Malfoy." I spat viciously. "You wash yourself off, I'm not going to. It's not hard. Just rinse the rag. Come see me when you're done."   
  
Five minutes later, he walked up to me and said, "Meet me tonight, Weasley."  
  
"Don't you wish."  
  
"Do it, or you'll be sorry."  
  
"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"  
  
"Why not?" And he left.   
  



	11. Fighting

A/N: This is the 'getting to the dark part' stage of my story. This says the F word like, twice, and I'm sorry for not bleeping it, but   
1) It would make it look funny   
and  
2) I was upset when I wrote this chapter  
  
Sorry! It only says it twice, and it's quick and done with. NOT SUGGESTIVE or anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- Fighting  
  
I walked up to the tower in shock. After saying, "Mushroom fairies," to the Fat Lady, I flopped down in a chair by the fireplace. I just sat there, stunned. What will he do if I don't come? I thought.   
  
Harry walked into the portrait hole, but I didn't notice.   
  
"Gin?" His voice sounded far away. "Gin?" I shook my head. "What?"  
  
"Is anything wrong? You've been acting kind of strange today."  
  
"NO!" I shouted. He looked startled as I ran past him to my dormitory. I shut the door and sat on my bed, and cried. None of the other girls were back yet, so I cried as hard as I could. I heard a knock on the door. Wiping my eyes on the back of my hand I called, "Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door. "Ginny, is everything alright?" I nodded. "You sure?" I shook my head, and started crying again.   
  
"What happened?" He asked.   
  
"It was Malfoy," I sobbed.   
  
"This must be really bad. You've never cried because of him before."  
  
"When I was called to the hospital wing, I had to help him. Then when he left, he told me that I had to meet him tonight and, Oh Harry! He threatened me!"  
  
* Cheesy baloney but who cares, for goodness sakes, it's 9:30 in the morning! *   
  
"He what!" Harry bellowed, standing up.  
  
"Calm down, Harry, its not like I kissed him. Although he tried that too."  
  
"He tried to kiss you?"   
  
"That's what I said, isn't it?"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Maybe its because I might be pretty? Did that ever occur to you? I mean, sure, Malfoy isn't the best candidate, but that doesn't matter."  
  
"Well Colin never kissed you," Harry spat.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me about him!" I hissed.  
  
"Why not? You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Of course I do! Can't you just leave me alone? I mean, it's hard enough having six damn brothers watching me all the time, but add you onto that? I can't believe I ever liked you."  
  
"Oh, and that hurts so bad. Listen Gin, all I did was care, okay? If you have a problem with that, fine. Let's settle it right here, right now."  
  
"What are you trying to do, fight me or something?"  
  
"If you know me so well you tell me." That's it. I've had enough. I walked right up to him and slapped him with all of my might.  
  
"You listen here, Harry, I've had enough of this. I'm tired of you being so overprotective." I poked him the chest. "Fuck you, Harry Potter, fuck you." I pushed him out of the door, closed it, and locked it.  
  
* Sorry, I was into this whole fight thing…did I mention that its 9:30? *  
  
I decided to go. Who cares what Harry thinks. He wouldn't have cared anyway. I walked over to my dresser and took his picture. Erg! Why did he make me so mad?   
  
I took the picture and threw it as hard as I could against the door, just before the girls walked in.   
  
  
* Ham sandwiches taste funny *  
  
  
I don't care what he says. I'm going. If he doesn't like it, too bad. Why shouldn't I go? He doesn't care any way.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" Ron asked for the millionth time. It's been three weeks since my fight with Harry, and since I went with Malfoy.   
  
Every day, Harry and I sat at opposite ends of the table, and we didn't look at each other. When I passed him in the hall, he looked at me with sad eyes, but I knew he was just acting to get me back. But a certain little voice in the back of my head kept telling me I knew that wasn't true.  
  
For some reason, Hermione was mad at Ron, and he was still trying to figure out why. They didn't sit next to each other, but across, and avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
Right now, I was going to be late for DADA.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked again.  
  
"Nothing, Ron. Please leave me alone."   
  
"Just tell me!"   
  
"Get off my case, Ron! I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Okay." So I got up and walked away.  
  
Why was I getting so mad at everyone? I walked right into Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Ginny, I've been looking for you. Harry Potter is in the hospital wing. It seems he and your brother were in somewhat of a fight with Mr. Malfoy, and they are all quite damaged. Will you attend to them for me? I'm afraid something has come up with the Care of Magical Creatures class." I nodded, and she hurried out of the Entrance Hall.  
  
Well, she got me out of seeing Fred, but I still had to see Harry. I thought about what I would say to him.   
  
Nothing, that's it. I wouldn't say a thing. Let him be the one to bring it up.  
  
I walked to the chart in the wing and saw that Malfoy, Ron, and Harry were all in beds right next to each other. Great, that's just what I needed, all of them to hear my conversations.  
  
I decided to do Malfoy first, and get him over with. As I pulled the curtains aside, I saw that Malfoy had two gashes in his left arm, a black eye, and a pretty busted up leg.   
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" I asked.  
  
"They pushed me down the stairs. But that was after they beat me up."  
  
"What did you do to bug them?"  
  
"Me? Nothing. I didn't start it."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I did not!" He yelped as I put some liquid on his arm.  
  
"Well you did, even though you don't want to admit it. I know my brother, and I know that he wouldn't attack some one unless they did something to annoy him."  
  
"What about Potter?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"What do you know about him?"  
  
"I know that he can be as cruel as he wants if he tries hard enough. I know that he is a self-centered little monster with no heart at all. Even though that's what I think, it doesn't mean it matters."   
  
I rubbed some more liquid onto his arm and wrapped it up in a bandage. I mumbled a little spell under my breath and his leg was put in a cast. I then took a little bottle of ointment off of the shelf and started to rub it on Malfoy's eye.  
  
"Keep that eye closed, and try not to open it because the ointment might smear. I'll be back when I'm done with Ron and Harry."  
  
I closed the curtains and walked over to the next bed. I pulled the curtains open and saw Harry. He had a sprained wrist and a long deep cut on his side.   
  
"So I'm a self-centered little monster with no heart?"  
  
"Yeah, why? You have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, just wondering if that's what you really thought."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Did you go?" I winced.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." I snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Gin, look, okay? I'm really sorry about getting mad at you. I know I really over reacted-"  
  
"Really? That's an understatement. You nearly blew your head off." I laughed at the thought. I took some powder off of the nightstand and mixed it with some fairy water.   
  
"This'll sting." I put some on his side, and he flinched.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Harry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't, okay?"  
  
"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're mad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Gin, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you falling for Malfoy."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Harry, you're delusional. You think I'd fall for a creep like Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I just said I didn't want it to happen. So are we okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. We're okay."  



	12. Surprises

A/N: This is the 'depressing' part. Please tell me what you think. Although I have to admit, it's not going to help you any. I'm posting the other chapters right now and changing the title. HAHA. Sorry, there will be no continual.  
  
Here it is, the long awaited chapter, chapter 12!  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Surprises  
  
I fixed up Ron, who had a bruised forehead. (Malfoy had hit him with a table leg). It seemed like Malfoy and Harry had gotten the worst of it.   
  
Harry and I were okay again, but I wouldn't tell him what happened. I would take it to the grave. Ron and Hermione didn't know. Not even Tam knew.  
  
Harry and Fred were doing well in Defense lessons. It was everyone's favorite class. For every animal they had the students study, they had one in a cage to show. If for some reason they couldn't get one, (which was rare, because they usually asked Hagrid where to go if they didn't know), they acted it out. One would be the victim, usually Harry, and the other would be the animal, usually Fred.  
  
I was in the Hospital Wing most of the time, and Hermione and Neville were always helping their teachers.   
I felt bad for Ron, because he was the only one with out a job; but then again he was Quidditch captain.  
  
One Saturday morning, I was on my way to Madam Pomfrey's office to get my training. We had a busy morning because of a game of Quidditch, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin.   
  
Malfoy was the Beater, and had hit the bludgers at some unsuspecting Chasers. The poor Hufflepuffs felt so bad about hitting the Slytherins that no Slytherin was hurt. Most of the Hufflepuffs from the team were in the hospital wing.  
  
As I was tending to Ernie Macmillan, who had a broken leg and two broken toes, Neville and Harry came in carrying two baskets of herbs that Professor Sprout had sent Madame Pomfrey.  
I looked at them and said, "I'll get her." I walked to the office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I walked in. Madame Pomfrey was at her desk reading a piece of parchment that an owl (who was sitting on her quill-holder) had delivered.   
  
She seemed to realize my presence, and said, "Ah, Ginny, just the person I wanted to see. I have gotten a letter from the International Magical Medical Institute in America. They seem to have noticed your ability at medicine, and are willing to give you a scholarship!"   
  
"W-w-well, Madam Pomfrey, I-I don't know what to say! It's just to good to be true!" She got up and hugged me.   
  
"Has Professor Sprout sent those herbs yet, Ginny?"   
  
"Yes, Madame, that's what I came in here to tell you." We walked out into the wing smiling. I was too happy to say anything, really. As Neville helped Madame Pomfrey put away the baskets, Harry asked, "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I'll tell you after dinner, when Ron and Hermione are here. When you see me get up from the table, go to the common room. I'll tell you there. Make sure Ron and Hermione know, too. They have to be there."   
  
"Alright." Neville came back and he and Harry headed out.  
  
* More fluff to come! Don't worry, no one will get mad at each other for a while…relationship wise, I mean. Just to tell you, one surprise is good, and the other is not. Maybe I'll add a mixed blessing… *   
  
I hurriedly ate my dinner, and Seamus looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"What's the rush? This isn't your last meal, you know."  
  
*You sure about that dearie? *  
  
"I know. I'm in a hurry." I looked over at Harry, who was at the other end of the table with Dean and Parvati. I stood up, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed.   
  
I walked to the bottom of the staircase, and they came around the corner. "Hermione and Ron, will you go upstairs? I need to talk to Harry for a minute."  
  
Ron smiled. "If you two want to kiss, just do it. I'm not stopping you." I flicked him off and pointed up the stairs. They started walking, and I watched them to make sure they had gone.  
  
"Harry, I-" but I was cut short by Malfoy.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty and his Weasel? Of course, I should have known." He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who grabbed Harry's arms and held them behind his back. It was such a surprise to him that he couldn't fight back.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy." I hissed. He circled around me.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I thought you knew that well enough by now." He grabbed my arms and held me like Crabbe and Goyle were holding Harry. I gritted my teeth in pain.  
  
"Let go of her Malfoy!" Harry demanded, and he strained to get out of Crabbe and Goyle's grasp.  
  
"Potter, we don't need your opinion, do we Ginny darling?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that. I don't like you Malfoy."  
  
He pushed me against the wall and held my shoulders back so I couldn't move.   
  
"If you kiss me, I'll let you go." He whispered in my ear. Harry heard, because he started to try and get out of Crabbe and Goyle's grip.   
  
"Don't do it, Ginny!" He yelled.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy spat, and he turned back to me. "Just do it and I'll let you go."   
  
"Never! What did I tell you last time?"  
  
"Oh right, and what ended up happening?" He whispered threateningly in my ear. I hung my head.  
  
"Do it, Ginny!" He said and pushed me harder against the wall. I looked desperately at Harry. He nodded and looked at his feet.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. Just do it and let me go." He leaned forward and caught me in a long passionate kiss. When it ended, he said, "Remember last time, Ginny. See you later." He left down the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Harry was thrown on the floor.   
  
I ran over to him as he was getting up, and threw my arms around his neck, sobbing.  
  
"It's okay, Ginny. It's alright." Harry said reassuringly. I clung onto his robes as we walked up the stairs. The Entrance Hall was still deserted. We were taking a short cut through a tapestry when Harry asked, "What did he mean, last time?"  
  
My eyes filled up with tears and I blushed. "It's nothing. Just,   
nothing." He nodded and left the subject alone.  
  
We walked into the common room to find Ron and Hermione kissing.  
  
* Fluff! *   
  
I got them to sit down, and I started pacing, another great Weasley trademark. I smiled.  
  
"Okay." I stopped pacing. "When Harry and Neville came in to give Madam Pomfrey her baskets, I knocked on her door to tell her they were here. I didn't hear an answer, so I went right in. She was reading this letter."  
  
"Get to the point!" Ron cried.  
  
"I'm getting there! I'm getting there! Any way, there was this letter from the International Magical Medical Institute in America. She said that they noticed that I have a lot of medical talent, and they're going to give me a scholarship to go!"   
  
"Wow Ginny! That's great!" Harry and Hermione cheered.  
  
"Gin," Ron said slowly. "What about Quidditch?" My face fell. I loved Quidditch, and I was going to be on the team next year. This year I was only a reserve, but they hadn't had to use me yet. Next year, however, I would be Chaser, and I was hoping to get a contract to a team.   
"Well," I said thoughtfully. "I can always go to the IMMI and then become a medi-witch and Chaser at the same time. Chandy Belle and Hope Raven did it. I could also go to the IMMI and then play Quidditch, and when I stop playing, I can work here."  
  
He nodded and smiled, and said, "Well, whatever you do, you'll do great."   
  
"Thanks, Ron." He gave me a hug. "Are you going to tell Fred?"  
  
"I think so," I said as I bit my lip. "I'll go tell him now, before I forget."  
  
"I'll come with you Ginny." Hermione offered, and we left through the portrait hole.  
  
Fred was so excited when we told him that he let off a whole bag of fireworks. It wasn't the reaction I expected. He went to the Owlery to send mum and dad a letter. As Hermione and I walked out the door, my head started to spin. I looked around the hall, and before I knew what had happened, I slipped into darkness.  
  
Hours later, I woke up in the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at me cautiously.   
  
"What time is it?" I asked groggily. There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other uneasily.   
  
"It's, uh, nine o'clock." Ron said.   
  
"Well, that's not so bad, I've only been out for an hour." They looked at each other again.  
"No, Ginny, you've been out for twenty four hours. It's Sunday. You haven't eaten since dinner last night."  
  
"Gin," Hermione started. "How come you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Tell you what?" They were stunned. I was really really confused.  
  
"You mean, you didn't know?" Harry said slowly.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Will you please tell me what you people are talking about!" I yelled.  
  
"Ginny, you have to calm down. It's important that you don't stress out." Hermione insisted. I looked at her and saw that her face was tense. I took a couple of deep breaths and leaned back onto my pillow.  
  
"Why are you guys freaking out?" I asked. But I never finished, because the door opened and Draco Malfoy came in. He saw us and came running over.   
  
"Ginny I heard what happened. Are you okay? How do you feel?" His eyes were worried and he sounded scared. I had never seen him so concerned.  
  
"She's okay, Malfoy." Hermione said. "But she doesn't know." I didn't know Malfoy could get any paler than he already was.  
  
"She-she doesn't know? How can she not know? This is all my fault. Oh, I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have done it!" He was pacing around my bed and was close to tears. I've never seen him so concerned.  
  
"Okay, why is Malfoy worried and what don't I know?" I asked. I was getting mad.  
  
"Who wants to tell her?" Harry asked. They moved into a corner away from me and talked for the next five minutes.  
  
When they walked over, Hermione closed my curtains and came to my bed.  
  
"Ginny, this might be hard to believe, but…well, I don't really know how to tell you this, but…Ginny, you're pregnant."   
  
  



	13. Realization

A/N: This is short, but oh well. Sorry to all of you who didn't like my thickening plot. :) I'm having fun writing such a dark story, maybe because I can dump my problems on someone else. Okay, that DOES NOT mean I'm sixteen and am about to have a baby. I'm thirteen freakin years old!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Shh…she'll be fine, calm down, Hermione. I should hope she stops fainting though. It'll be bad for the baby." Harry.  
  
"I hate my father! And I really hate you ever came up with the Imperious Curse! But I also hate Crabbe and Goyle! Ah!" Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up! Look, we all feel bad about what happened, but just shut up!" Ron.  
  
I opened my eyes to look around me. Malfoy was sitting on one side of my bed with his head in his hands. Hermione was sitting on the other side. Ron was pacing, and Harry was trying to calm every one down.  
  
"Ginny! You're awake!" Hermione cried.   
  
"Hermione," I whispered. "What did you mean, I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Well…it means you are going to have a baby." I grabbed her robes.  
  
"I'm sixteen and I'm going to have a baby! Urg!" I pushed her away. "What about my scholarship! I need that scholarship!" The full force of the situation sunk into my skin like water into a sponge. "I-I-I'm going to have a baby! Oh what will mom say!" I broke down right there.   
  
Hermione motioned for the boys to leave us alone. "Ginny," she comforted. "Think about it! It's a mixed blessing. You're bringing a whole new life into the world!"   
  
"I feel sorry for it," I spat. "A child conceived out of rape isn't really a good thing. I can't believe he did that to me! And now I have to share a child with him! This is not fair. What have I ever done to him!"  
  
"Ginny, when, uh, he…did you see any men around the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because we have reason to believe that Malfoy was under the Imperious Curse."  
Excuse me? Imperious Curse? Wait, remember the look in his eyes? He was so scared…snap out of it Ginny.  
  
"Yes…" I breathed. "That's why. Hermione, his eyes. His eyes were so scared looking, like if he wasn't really planing to do anything at all! I need to talk to Harry."  
  
"I'll go get him." She gave me a hug and left the room. I lay back on my pillow, and heard the door creak again. Harry walked over to my bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." I said sadly. "I shouldn't have gone. I was just so mad at you, and I want you to know that I didn't mean for it to happen." He hugged me tight and said, "I know, Gin, I know. What are you going to name it?"   
  
"Harry, I just found out. I haven't had time to think about it. Why?" I looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Need any ideas?"  
  
"If anyone is going to decide, it will be Malfoy and I. It's his child, remember." I winced. "Oh, I hate saying that. It's not really how I planned, you know, having a child. It was always 'get married, get a job, have kids'."  
  
"You know, I really didn't want to believe him. Malfoy told us what happened, and he cried. I have never seen him look so freaked out. Hermione and I had to hold Ron back, because he was about to pounce on him. It was all I could do to stop myself from killing him."  
  
"Does Fred know?" Something I didn't want to know.  
  
"Not yet. Dumbledore wants to get your whole family out here, and you and Malfoy will tell them. Either that or Dumbledore will. I think you two should, because you never know what Dumbledore might say. I just hope they listen to the whole story." I shook my head with my eyes filling with tears. "I was talking to Dumbledore the other day. He said there hasn't been a student pregnant in about sixty years."   
  
"Oh, great. Thanks for the encouragement Potter." I said dryly.   
  
"Don't mention it, Weasley. I'll send Malfoy in. You'll want to talk to him." He kissed my forehead and left.  
  
Draco came in about five minutes later looking nervous. He came up to sit in the chair next to me bed. "H-hi Ginny."  
  
"I won't bite, Draco. Why did this happen to us? We're worst enemies."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened. I really didn't mean to. There were some Death Eaters, friends of my father, and…I swear that I would never have done anything like that. I'm so sorry." His eyes were starting to fill with tears. Just seeing Draco cry made me cry.   
  
He came and sat on my bed, and we held each other and cried. Okay, I cried, but he shook with silent tears. I wiped the back of my hand and said quietly, "I guess we'll have to become best friends. We can't despise each other if we share a child."  
  
He smiled and wiped his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. When do you get outta here?"   
  
"Maybe, tomorrow. Why?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow's Saturday, and maybe we could go to Hogsmeade or something. Get to know each other." He grinned.   
  
"It's a deal." We shook on it.  
  
  
  



	14. The Weasley's

A/N: Okay, here is the whole thing. Of course I'm not done yet. Here is chapter 14! (Review!)  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
The next day, Madam Pomfrey allowed me out of the infirmary. Malfoy was waiting for me outside of the Great Hall, and we debated whether to go to Hogsmeade or stay here and have a peaceful day at the lake.  
  
In the end, we both agreed to spend or day at the lake. We went down to the kitchens where the house elves prepared a picnic of sorts, and we headed towards a tall weeping willow near the shore.  
  
"So, what should we talk about?" I asked, leaning back onto the tree trunk. Draco had put the tablecloth on the ground so we wouldn't have to sit in the dirt.   
  
"Well, I personally think we should talk about the baby. Like, if you're really going to have it…" I cut him off.  
  
"What do you mean, really going to have it! Of course I'm going to have it. Do you not want it?" He nodded. "I do, it's just that my father won't really be pleased."  
  
"May I remind you that your father got us into this mess!" I snarled.   
  
"Okay, look. I'm sorry. I know you'd go through with it. But we have to decide how we're going to raise it, what it's last name going to be, things like that."  
  
"We have a big mess on our hands, don't we Draco?"  
  
"Yup. So is it going by Malfoy or Weasley?" We were silent for a long time.  
  
"I know." I said suddenly. "If it's a girl, it's a Weasley. If it's a boy, it's a Malfoy. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, deal." He smiled.  
  
"So how do we raise it?" Another silence. "How about this…" Draco said slowly. "We both have one more year here, right?" I nodded. "Then we can keep him here with us. When I graduate, you keep him here, and then I'll come on some weekends and holidays and visit."  
  
"Sounds fair to me. Why do you keep calling it 'him'?"  
  
"Gut feeling. When do we have to tell your family?" his brow furrowed.   
  
"Six days. I think it's too soon. They'll come on Friday, we tell them, mum freaks and passes out, my brothers try to kill you, and then they'll stay Saturday and Sunday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'oh'?"  
  
"I mean, I wonder what my last moments being alive will be like, 'oh'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'oh'?"  
  
"I mean, I get it now kind of 'oh'."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy."   
  
  
The days past, and, (unfortunately for me), Friday came. Dumbledore called Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, and I up to his office. The plan was that we'd meet in the Great Hall at ten o'clock, and my parents would arrive. Harry, Draco, and I would sit on one side of the table and tell them that I was going to have a baby.   
  
My mother would faint, and Hermione would catch her and try to wake her up. After the rest of the family are done dying of shock, we tell them that Draco is the father. My brothers then try to kill him, but I shut them up and make them listen. (Ron would attempt to hold them back.) After that, who knows what would happen?   
  
As we planed, Ron and Hermione lead my family (yes, all of them, including Bill and Charlie) over to our table. I sat in the middle of Draco and Harry, and was feeling like I was going to throw up. I think that was partially from the baby and partly from nerves.  
  
To our surprise, Professor Dumbledore accompanied them. He showed them to our table, where Mum, Dad, and Charlie sat in the chairs. Fred, George, Percy, and Bill stood behind them.   
  
"We have something to tell you all," I started. Bill jumped and said, "I know! You and Harry are getting married!" They all started congratulating us when I yelled, "No! Bill, do you see a ring on my finger? I don't think so! So please, just stop it!"   
  
Draco pulled me down into my chair and said, "Calm down, think of the baby." I nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Congratulations, Mum," I said breathlessly. "You're going to be a grandmother."  
  
"What!" She fainted, of course, and Hermione caught her toppling chair before it fell to the ground.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley!" She twisted a washcloth and water dripped onto my mother's face. Mum woke with a start.   
  
"Oh, Hermione dear, congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Ron." All the guys clapped Ron on the back.   
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with all brothers!" I said exasperatedly. "No you great numbskulls! I am going to have a baby, not Hermione! Urg!" I flopped back in my chair.   
  
"W-w-what? Please tell me I didn't hear that. I can't have heard right. Harry got my little girl pregnant?" She was pale white and holding her head in her hands. Hermione pushed her seat upright, and looked at me.  
  
"No, mum, he didn't."  
  
"Then who-" She stopped short and gave Draco a look that could melt metal. "You." She hissed. "How dare you touch my little girl!"   
  
"Mum no! Just listen to us! We never planned on any of this, okay! It's a long story, so will you just please listen to us?" I touched her arm. "Please?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
So we (Draco and I, with help from Harry-fighting, remember?) launched into an explanation about what had happened. When we were through, the whole Weasley clan (save Ron and I) was ghostly white and ridged.  
  
"So, we've decided that if it's a girl, it will be a Weasley, and if it's a boy, it will be a Malfoy." I finished. "We've also decided that Draco will visit the baby on some weekends and holidays. We want this child to be as normal as possible. As we can't have both of us around twenty-four/seven, this will be the best solution."  
  
"I will be happy to give Ginny her own private room when the baby is born, obviously." Dumbledore put in. "She may decide to keep the room for the remainder of Hogwarts, if she chooses so."   
  
"Will you get married?" Dad asked.  
  
"No," Draco answered. "We have agreed to live our lives, but of course, we are trying to become better friends so that the child won't have parents who hate each other." His eyes turned cold, and I knew he was talking about his own parents.  
  
"I might add, that no one else in Hogwarts knows about this." Dumbledore made a weird noise, something between a chuckle and a sigh. "But you should be prepared to take the worst Hogwarts students can do. Rumors will fly, but do not be offended by them! Keep with your daily lives as though nothing has changed or happened. Tomorrow may be tougher than you think. I suggest you all go to bed. It has been a long day, and there is a Hogsmeade trip, if you would like to go. Goodnight." He bowed, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
As we were leaving, Draco told my parents, "I just want you to know that I never meant for anything to happen. I am really, really sorry." He walked off down to the dungeons.   
  
"Well, you guys had better go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I gave my family hugs and walked up the stairs with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"That took guts, Gin." Ron said after a while.  
  
"Well, I really didn't have a choice. I couldn't just have had an abortion or something."  
  
"I don't know what I would have done." Hermione said. "I'd probably have an abortion or something."  
  
"You wouldn't have." I told her. "You're too strong and too stubborn. You'd make a great mum."  
  
We reached to common room, and Hermione kissed Ron goodnight, and they went to bed. Harry stayed up long enough to say, "You'll make a good mum. I'm just sad that it isn't my child. Goodnight."  
  
That night, I went upstairs, thinking about how in eight months, my life would change forever.  
  



	15. Hermione's Secret

A/N: The thought plickens...I mean, the plot thickens! (:P Ruby) It gets darker after this, so stop reading if you want!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Halloween came quickly. Seamus had the girls eating competition stored in his mind, and he wouldn't let anyone else forget it either.   
  
I was luckier than I thought. No one besides my 'group' knew I was pregnant. My own roommates didn't know. When I had morning sickness, I claimed it was just a flu bug, and that it would surely pass.   
  
They were even more suspicious because I was hanging around Draco. Although the girls were obviously worried about my sanity, they kept their opinions to themselves. They didn't question what I did or who I hung with, but I knew that they were dying inside.  
  
I felt bad for them. I felt bad for leaving them. Draco was becoming my fast friend; my confidant. We shared everything, our likes and dislikes, our feelings on teachers, and almost everything else there is imaginable.  
  
Mum sent me owls almost daily, and she asked me to keep her informed about what was going on. I told her in every letter that I would start to show soon, and even though Hogwarts robes are baggy, mine were second-hand.   
  
Madame Pomfrey was also becoming one of my good friends. She gave me weekly check-ups and helped me with just about everything. She was my mentor as well as one of my greatest friends, and I don't know what I could have done without her.   
  
Professor Dumbledore was kinder than ever to me. He helped me figure out where I would sleep and where my baby would stay. He told me that there was a small room near his office where I could stay. It was a small circular room, with one bed, a couch, and a table.   
  
He told me that if I ever needed help moving anything before the baby was born, just to ask and he would be glad to help. Some people might say Dumbledore was batty, of his rocker, whatever, but he was becoming a second father to me, and I could always turn to him for help.  
  
I had gotten to the point in my pregnancy where I was hungry all of the time. I can't say I enjoyed this. Sure, the food tasted better than ever, and I was allowed to eat practically anything I wanted to, but being hungry everyday all the time isn't a dream come true.   
  
Hermione also became closer to me than before. She escorted me to the kitchens when I was hungry, helped me with my homework, and never said a harsh word. She even told me the password to the head-girl's private bathroom.   
  
Ron and Fred were even more amazing brothers. I didn't know they had it in them. Ron was always fussing about me, asking me if I needed anything, and practically obeying my every command. Fred was even more exuberant than ever. He hadn't given us homework since about the time we told him, and I have reason to believe that Professor Dumbledore almost fired him because of his not teaching us anything.  
  
Harry was being such a great boyfriend. I think that most boyfriends would have broken up with their girlfriends if they were told she was pregnant. Especially by their worst enemy. But he was really helpful. He knew it was only the Death Eater's fault, and what really surprised me was that he was almost as excited as if it were his own.   
  
As I struggled through two months, all of my friends and family were by my side.  
Now I now I was being uncharacteristically sappy, but I'm having a baby! What did you expect?  
  
  
Okay, now today was Halloween. It came faster than I wanted it to, but you can't slow down time.  
  
The castle was decorated in black and orange ribbons. Some live bats fluttered around and inside the classrooms-much to the annoyance of the teachers. No one could wait until dinner.  
  
Finally- after what seemed like many years- dinnertime arrived. Nearly Headless Nick did the annual reenactment of his death.   
  
The dinner was tasty as well as a piece of art. Everything had red or orange or black on it.   
Seamus ate fast and tried to get us to do the same. I ate slowly to annoy him, and I think he pulled all of his hair out trying to shovel it into my mouth.  
  
Dessert came. Like dinner, it was all black and red and orange.   
  
Seamus and Dean lay out everything in a line, and waited for the starting signal. Thank goodness I was still hungry, or I wouldn't have been able to eat all of this.   
  
"Ready," Fred shouted next to Ron. "Set. Go!"   
  
Hermione and I shoveled some cake down as fast as we could. Dainty Lavender surprised us all by eating more than Hermione and I together when we had just started. Parvati was trying her hardest to catch up, but then she realized she'd never make it and dropped out.   
  
Lavender was getting full and was slowing down. Hermione and I were still going on strong.  
Finally Lavender dropped out.  
  
Hermione and I were on the second to last thing- pudding. I grabbed a spoonful and started eating. Hermione beat me somehow.   
  
Finally, the last thing. Peppermint humbugs! No way! I couldn't eat it. I was too full.   
Hermione finished one, and won. I was way surprised. How could she beat a pregnant person! She'd have to be…no way. She couldn't be! Could she…?  
  
"Hermione!" I hissed in her ear and poked her in the ribs. "Hermione!" She turned to me.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Are you…you know. Like me?" I asked. She blushed. "No way!"  
  
We squealed and hugged, and we both had silent tears of joy running down our faces. "So that's why you came with me to the kitchens with me all that time!"   
  
We hugged again. "Have you told Ron?" She shook her head.   
  
"I don't want to tell him just yet. He's only seventeen. Is he ready to be a father?" She asked nervously.   
  
"Hermione, were you considering abortion? Is that why you talked about being not as brave as me?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, I was considering it. Then I thought about how you were brave enough to go through with it, and I changed my mind. I'm very nervous though. What will his reaction be? What if he dumps me? Oh, there are so many things that I could worry about!"   
  
"Well, when do you plan on telling him? You're about as far along as me, and I'm starting to show. You can't keep putting it off."  
  
"I know, I know." She looked worried. "I'll do it tonight. That way he'll know and I can get it over with. You'll be with me right?"  
  
"Look, if you don't want to tell him, just hang with me and talk in whispers. If he doesn't get it pretty soon, we'll just come out and tell him. If he asks you first, just calmly tell him yes. Don't get all excited about it until after. Just be cool and calm."  
  
"Alright. So how do we pull that off?"   
  
"When we walk back up to the common room, we'll just lag behind and giggle and touch each other's stomachs. Showing off, kind of. I'll probably go get more food later on in the common room, and you come with me. If you're anything like me you'll be hungry a lot."  
  
She nodded her agreement.   
  
  
Dessert was over, and everyone filed out into the Entrance Hall and headed to their common rooms.   
  
Ron and Harry were some of the last people to go, and we were the very last. We lagged right behind them, and I filled Hermione in on what had been happening to me.  
  
"What do you think it is? Girl or boy?" I asked.  
  
"I think boy. What do you think?"  
  
"I think mine's a girl, but you know men. Draco wants a boy."  
  
"I hope I don't have twins. It might be fun, but I don't know how Ron would handle it. Wouldn't that be nice? One girl and one boy."  
  
"Yeah it would." I giggled, attracting stares from Harry and Ron. I touched my stomach, and Hermione touched hers. We both giggled.   
  
"Oh my gosh, that was so funny! Did you see the look on Ron's face!"  
  
"Ginny, I don't know about this. Maybe I should just tell him."  
  
"No! Look; don't tell him when there are other people around. Tell him tonight at around midnight, in the common room. That would be so romantic. Oh no! Where are you going to stay when you have the baby!" I said that a little too loudly, and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. "Damn." I cursed myself. How could I do that!  
  
Ron and Harry turned around. "Excuse me?" Ron asked in disbelief.   
  
"Uh, Hermione I'm getting kinda hungry…let's go down to the kitchens." We started running down the stairs, but Ron grabbed our arms.   
  
"What did you just say?" His eyebrows were threatening to get lost in his hair.  
  
"I said I was kinda hungry," I repeated.  
  
"No, no, no, before that. What did you say?" Hermione turned to me.  
  
"He has a right to know." She looked at Ron. "Ron, maybe you should sit down for this."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just tell me what you said."   
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron, I'm going to have a baby." She smiled slightly. Ron went pale as a sheet and sat down on the step.  
  
"That's what I thought you said." He rested his elbows on his knees and sat his head in his hands. "Oh, great. Oh, great. First Ginny, now you."  
  
"Well, it's not really all my fault. I was going to get an abortion, you know. Would you rather have me done that?" She said irked.   
  
"Look, I didn't want this to happen, but it did." She sat down with a little difficulty next to him.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know until a few weeks ago. I was thinking about having the abortion and never telling you, but then I realized that if Ginny could be brave, why couldn't I? So, I went to Madame Pomfrey and asked her what she thought I should do, and she just said to do whatever I thought was best. I thought it was best not to tell you yet, because I was worried about how you would react." I sensed a sensitive moment and moved up the stairs to where Harry was watching.   
  
Hermione continued. "Then Ginny figured out tonight at the feast, probably because I ate so much. If she couldn't eat as much as I did, and she was already having a baby, why could I? So I asked her what I should do. I was just afraid of telling you because I thought you'd dump me and forget about me."  
  
"Hermione, I'd never forget you! I wouldn't dump you, either. Look, if Ginny and Harry can get through their troubles, we certainly can. Now, are you really hungry or was that just an excuse?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of getting something from the kitchens in case I want a midnight snack. Ginny, you're coming, right?"  
  
"Of course!" I answered. I grabbed Harry's wrist, and together, we walked down to the kitchens.  
  
  



	16. More Weasley's

A/N: I've never known a pregnant person. I'm making it up. That's about it.  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
When we walked into the kitchens, Dobby, one of the house elves, bounded over with a small silver platter.  
  
"Good evening, miss! We was wondering when you was coming!" I took the plate and opened the silver top. Inside were two triangle-shaped turkey sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby! This'll be great. I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione took a plate and we walked back up to the common room.  
  
  
Hermione and I sat down in the big comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, and Ron and Harry sat on the floor next to us.   
  
"Herm? Are you going to stay with me when the baby is born?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so. I'd like it a lot, and I doubt the whole of Gryffindor tower will want to be woken up in the middle of the night by a baby."  
  
"Or babies." I said, remembering what she had said about twins.  
  
"Or babies." She agreed. Ron looked puzzled, then shocked, and then amused.  
  
"You mean, twins?" He looked at her. She just smiled and ruffled his hair.   
Harry looked sad. "What's wrong, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you guys are all happy, but I'm not getting any kids."  
  
"Harry, you know you will one day. Be happy." Hermione said cheerfully.   
  
  
The next morning, a holiday for some reason, Hermione and I went to Dumbledore. He seemed to be expecting us.   
  
"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, I have been expecting you." I know how cheesy. I'm starting to think this guy can read minds…  
  
"Professor, Ms. Granger is also expecting, and I was wondering if she could share a room with me?"  
  
"Of course, by all means, Ms. Weasley! I was hoping you'd say that. You are expecting a visitor, I remember. I think you're mother is coming…yes, yes, that's correct. Your mother should be here oh, right about…Now!" There was a knock on the door. Okay, I'm really starting to think he's psychic or something.  
  
"Come in!" The professor called. The door opened, and my mum was standing there.   
  
"Oh, Ginny! I am so glad to see you!" She picked me up in a big hug.   
  
"Mum! The baby! Remember!" I gasped for air.   
  
"Oh, right, sorry about that." She looked over and saw Hermione.   
  
"Um, hi, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, I'm going to go…Goodbye Professor." She disappeared behind the big oak door.  
  
"Well, I should go too. Where are you going to stay, mum?"  
  
"I'll be staying in Hogsmeade. Right now I just wanted to visit and check up on you." We thanked Professor Dumbledore (who was smiling like a maniac) and left for the common room.   
When we reached the Fat Lady, she cried, "Molly? Molly O'Connor! Is that you?"   
  
"Yes! It is! It's nice to see you again! How have things been going?"  
  
The Fat Lady rambled on about Vi and a few other portraits, when she was interrupted by someone swinging it open and climbing out.   
  
It was Ron. He helped Hermione (who was laughing and giggling) down and turned to see mum. He looked like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Mum!"   
  
"Hello, Ron."  
  
"Uh, Ginny, can we talk to you for a minute? It's just really quick." I nodded hastily and followed them around the corner.   
  
"We're getting married!" Hermione whispered excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so great! When?"  
  
"After the twins are born. In the summer, we think." I hugged them both.   
  
"We'd better get back to mum." We walked around the corner, grinning broadly.   
  
"Is there something I should know?" Mum asked suspiciously.   
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "We're getting married!" Mum grinned and hugged them both. When she hugged Hermione though, she whispered something. Hermione blushed and nodded.  
  
"Twins." I heard her say. Mum glowed with pride.  
  
  
Nothing really happened over the next couple of months. Christmas was coming, and that always got everyone excited.   
  
I guess the only thing that happened was that Hermione and I started showing. People in the halls pointed and whispered, but they didn't have the courage to actually talk to us.  
  
Christmas morning came. I woke up in the morning to find a large pile of things stacked up at the foot of my bed.   
  
"Wake up!" I yelled at the other girls.   
  
Tamara threw a pillow at me. "It's Christmas! Get up!" I threw back the curtains in the window, and light flooded the room.  
  
Diana yelled. "Get up!" I sat down on my bed and began to open my presents. Before I could get started, however, the girls crowded by my bed.  
  
"Ginny, we want to talk to you." Tammy said.  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"We noticed that you're getting kind of, well, fat. We wanted to know why."  
  
"I'm pregnant, of course." Lizzy gasped, Tammy's mouth dropped, Miranda turned the color of milk, and Diana swooned.   
  
"What?" I asked. "You should be happy for me." Lizzy snapped out of it and hugged me.   
  
"Of course we're happy for you! At least, I am." She said.   
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me too!" This continued for some time before I shushed them and began to open my presents.   
  
The first was from mum, who sent some homemade fudge, and a Weasley sweater. Along with my sweater, there was a small little baby sweater. We all 'aww'ed for a while, and then I continued with my presents.   
  
Fred and George got me a book called 'How to Potty Train Your Toddler-A Book of Inside Jokes' and some fireworks.  
  
Harry got me a gold necklace with two people on it.  
  
Ron gave me a little brown teddy bear with 'I Love New York' on it's tee shirt.  
  
Hermione gave me some maternity robes (something I also gave her), and dad got me a muggle night light in the shape of a star.  
  
Bill and Charlie gave me some sheet music, and Percy gave me an agenda. How like him.  
  
Lizzy gave me a diary, Miranda gave me a pair of hoop earrings, Tamara gave me a fake nose ring and belly button ring, and Diana gave me some make-up.  
  
  
  
When I got down to the common room, I was wearing my nose ring, by belly button ring, my earrings, the necklace, some of the make-up, and the robes Hermione had gotten me.   
  
The girls, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were the only students in Gryffindor who were staying. Ron gaped at me when I went in. My nose ring was working, I see.  
  
I laughed and took it out. "Check this out." I smiled and lifted up the shirt I was wearing to show the belly button ring. I laughed again and lowered my shirt.   
  
Hermione's stomach was getting bigger than mine, of course. I think Ron was afraid that if it got any bigger it would explode. She had a plate of toast resting on top of it. It was really funny. She'd walk around nonchalantly with a plate on her stomach, just eating from it.  
  
"Hermione, either you have huge twins, or you have triplets." I giggled again. She walked over to me and stuck out her belly. "Toast?" She asked. I burst out laughing.   
  
Tamara came down wearing the millions of scrunches I gave her. She modeled around for us. I couldn't stop laughing. And then I did.  
  
"Oh, cool." I said dazedly, and I felt my stomach.   
  
"What?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"She's kicking! Feel." Tammy beat him there and said, "That is so cool! You have a little being in you!" Harry pushed her out of the way. "Aww, that's so neat! Ron, feel this!" Ron felt my stomach. The baby kicked out violently.   
  
"I don't think he likes me."   
  
  
Draco stayed for the Christmas holiday. I walked into the hall arm-in-arm with Hermione and Tammy, and invited him over to the Gryffindor table. He reluctantly joined us, and sat between Lizzy and Hermione.   
  
I don't think I've ever eaten so much.   
  
  
  
After breakfast, the boys and my roommates went out to have a snowball fight. Hermione and I could only watch, but later on Fred came down to visit us.   
  
"So how are my two favorite sisters in the whole world doing?" Hermione laughed. "Fred, I'm not your sister yet, but we're doing fine. I'm getting a bit cold though, so I'm going inside." She got up and called to Ron, "Ron! I'm going inside!"   
  
"Wait for me! I want to talk to you!" He ran through the snow and followed Hermione up the stairs inside.  
  
"I'm going in too!" I called.   
  
"Wait for me!" Came Harry's anxious voice. So, the boys abandoned the snowball fight.   
  
"Yeah?" I asked as the warmth of the castle replaced my chills.  
  
"Have you and Draco talked about any names?"  
  
"No, but we should do that soon." He nodded. "I'm gonna go look for him." So I marched off to the Great Hall, and found he wasn't there. I went into the Entrance Hall, and to my surprise, found him there.   
  
"Draco?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to talk about names for the baby. Just thought I'd let you know. I'll leave you alone. See you." I left for the common room.  
  
  
Later that day, Draco and I met in the Great Hall with a piece of parchment and a quill. We sat at the Hufflepuff table and started thinking.  
  
"What about Ariana?" I asked.   
  
"Maybe." I wrote it down. "How about Sean?" he asked.  
  
"Sean Malfoy? It just doesn't sound right. What about…Mariah?"  
  
"Cute. Kathryn?"  
  
"I thought I had the girls names."  
  
"Well it's my kid too. Kathryn?" I wrote that down too. Fred came into the hall and saw me.  
  
"Gin!" he ran over. "I figured out where the auditions are. They're in Hogsmeade in three days. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Do you think they'd let a pregnant person in? I'll be ready, don't worry? Are you going to take me?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay. I'll practice tonight." He kissed me forehead and ran out of the room. "Alright, back to names. Kyle?"  
  
"'kay. Lindsay, Cari, Lisa, Kristen…Ali?" Draco rattled.  
  
"You can't just have Ali, you have to have a name before it. What about Hunter?"  
  
"No way. Corey?"  
  
"That could be a girl or a boy's name. Jonathan, Taylor, Thomas, Devin?"   
  
"Jonathan and Devin. Jacob?"  
  
"I like that one." I wrote it down. "So have we got enough?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We just need to choose one. I really like Mariah. Is that okay?"  
  
"I like that name. I like Jacob."  
  
"Okay. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I gathered up my things and went to the common room.  
  
"So," said a very anxious Hermione, "What did you decide?"   
  
"If it's a boy, Jacob, and if it's a girl, Mariah. I love that name." I felt tired, and told Hermione to wake me up when it was time for dinner.  
  
  
I was already awake when she came to get me. The baby was hungry, apparently, and had woken me up.  
  
"Time to eat?" I said.  
  
"Yup. I'm starving. You know, if I get fat after I have these kids, it's their fault. I couldn't eat this much anyway. Come on, let's go to the Great Hall." We walked out of the portrait hole where Ron and Harry were waiting for us.   
  
We arrived at the feast just before the food appeared on the golden plates. There were only a few people staying for the holiday, so there was only need for one table. All of the professors, the girls in my dorm, Harry Hermione Ron, Draco, and I sat down and began to talk and eat.   
  
There were some crackers, and I ended up getting another teddy bear, a purple quill, a tall hat with some pink feather boa's on it, and some little mittens I knew I'd never wear.  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione and I asked Professor Dumbledore if we could paint our room with some muggle things.   
  
We were able to take Ron and Harry to Hogsmeade with us to order some stuff, and while the boys were waiting for that, Hermione and I went to look for clothes. We got some overalls and jeans and old raggedy shirts from a few nice ladies in one of the stores.   
  
There was no doubt that the boys wanted to help us, but Hermione scolded them by saying, "It's our room, and we're perfectly capable of painting it. All you have to worry about is carrying that paint."  
  
  
The school was back to the normal hustle and bustle just after New Years, and that meant more classes.   
  
I felt bad for Hermione, because she couldn't help Professor McGonagall anymore. I was still able to help Madame Pomfrey, but I would have to stop soon because it was getting harder and harder to get up stairs.  
  
  
Nothing more exciting happened at all. I did go to the auditions, but they hadn't chosen someone yet. I was sort of disappointed, but at that point I don't think it mattered much.  
  
About a month before the babies were due, Hermione and I were no longer able to go to classes, so we had to do our lessons in our room-which we had decided to paint light blue-and take our exams.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came by almost everyday, as did most professors. They gave us homework, and came to talk to us about how we were doing and if we needed anything.  
  
  
Time flew by fast, and before we knew it, school was ending and it was almost time for the babies to arrive.   
  
One night, Hermione was checking over my exams and she was checking her N.E.W. T. s, she said, "Well you see, Ginny, you could have just said-oh, my gosh. Ginny, this is not good, this is not good at all."  
  
"What," I asked alarmed.   
  
"I think my water just broke." She gasped.   
  
"Oh, hold on, Hermi, I'll get Madame Pomfrey," I said heading for the door.   
  
"Get Ron!" She cried.   
  
I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast, down to Professor Dumbledore's office and said the password, "squiggly newts," and up the staircase.  
  
"Come in," He called. I burst in.  
  
"It's Hermione, she's having her baby right now." For a man so old, he jumped up and ran down the staircase.   
  
"Ginny," He instructed. "Go stay with her. I'll get Mr. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey."  
  
I hurried back up to where Hermione was laying on her bed. "Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore went to get Ron." I comforted. She clutched her stomach.  
  
I was scared, I admit that, where were they? It didn't help when I saw three figures in black cloaks heading across the ground. Did I mention stress can bring on labor?  
  
"Hermione," I said. "I think my water broke."   
  
"Oh, hurray. What a lovely night this will be." She sat up against the headboard of the bed.  
  
Oh, ouch, yes, this hurt. And this was just a contraction!  
  
I groaned and Professor Dumbledore came in along with Madame Pomfrey, Ron, Harry, Fred, and Draco.  
  
"It's about bloody time you got here, Ron!" Hermione hissed. He looked kind of scared, and ran over to her.  
  
"Harry," I said, "Get my bed and push it next to Hermione's." He ran and pushed it over, and I clumsily got into it. I grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "We're going to do this together okay, Hermione." I clenched my teeth.  
  
"Yeah, okay Ginny."   
  
Madame Pomfrey was helping us and tending to our every need.   
  
It was Hermione who started first. Almost at that same instant, however, I started too. Our hands tightened as Madame Pomfrey shouted, "Push!" It took us four hours to get our children out, well, the first one.  
  
"Hermione," Ron kept telling her. "If you need to scream, just do it." She shook her head and said, "The first thing my child is going to hear is not going to be my screaming!" So she bit her lip. I followed her example and bit my lip.  
  
"Almost there," Madame Pomfrey said. "Just one more push, okay?"   
  
"Just get the damn thing out of me!" Hermione cried.   
  
"One, two, three!" We pushed as hard as we could, and at the same moment, my little girl and Hermione's little boy were brought into the world. Professor Dumbledore-who had obviously done this sort of thing before-took them away and cleaned them up.   
  
I laughed. An old professor was cleaning up my little girl.  
  
"One more, Hermione, one more!" Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione definitely wanted this one out of her, and pushed as hard as she could. It took only a half-hour for her second little boy to be born.  
  
But when it came out, it didn't cry like the other two. Madame Pomfrey smacked its back three hard times. Still nothing.  
  
Hermione was terrified. Madame Pomfrey tried once more, and this time, the little baby cried.   
  
Hermione broke down right here. It would have been more traumatic for her if the youngest didn't live. She sobbed into Ron's shoulder.  
  
Five minutes later, the nurse and the elderly professor brought our children to us.   
  
For the first time, I got a good look at my baby girl. She had a thick patch of fiery red Weasley hair. Her eyes were green like mine, but they had gray around the pupil. She had a small little nose, and lips like mine. Mariah Ann Weasley was definitely her mother's daughter.  
  
  
  



	17. Epilogue

A/N: I didn't want to ruin this ending with an author's note, but this is the end! All seventeen chapters! Please review! *bows* I'm making a new one called ~It's Better This Way~ staring me and Izzer B.! See ya! *waves*  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
The school year was over, but everyone was talking about the three little babies.   
Draco was a little shaken up about having a daughter, because he was really pining for a boy. There was still no doubt that he loved her a lot, though.   
  
We made Harry godfather, because there was really no one else we could choose. Plus, he was the first person on our list.   
  
I was made godmother to Hermione's children, James and Sirius. I asked them why they named them after Harry's dad and godfather, and Hermione said that there was no doubt her children wouldn't turn out pranksters. James and Sirius were well known Marauders, of course, so why not continue the legend?  
  
Ron, of course, was ecstatic about having two boys, and Fred was even more excited because his two nephews were named after well-known rule breakers.  
  
We boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed home.  
  
Ron and Hermione would stay in the Burrow, as would Harry and I, and started to plan their wedding. George came home from America, and was almost as happy as Fred when he found out their names.  
  
Later that year, Fred married Angelina Johnson, and George married Katie Bell. Lee proposed to Alicia Spinnet.  
  
Of course, not everything turns out happily ever after. Tragedy struck when Sirius-the youngest-was taken from Ron and Hermione's home when he was only sixth months old.   
  
But that, my friends, is a different story. ;)   
  



End file.
